Para llegar a A mi camino ninja
by Ghommsita Orest
Summary: - VES - DICE EL AMOR A LA AMISTAD - TE DIJE QUE ELLOS DOS TERMINARIAN JUNTOS Y NO ME RENDIRIIA, PORQUE ESE ES MI CAMINO NINJA, Y YO NO RETROCEDO A MI PALABRAS. ESE ERA TODO EL CAMINO QUE TENIAN QUE RECORRER, ELLOS SI SON NINJA. - -lll


_**Disclaimer: Naruto es completamente mio... No la verdad no, lo perdi en una cantina jugando cartas, malditas par de reinas.**__ "Escrito para el grupo de facebook __**NaruHina: Mi camino ninja**__ por su reciente apertura" _

_**Advertencias: Fic creado con recuerdos, Mundo ninja algo moderno, Echos revueltos, OJO en las fechas para entender, historia alterna, ortografia buena no asegurada. Song**_

_**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**_

_**UNICO CAPITULO: Para llegar a... Mi camino ninja.**_

_**Ghommsita Orest.**_

_**21 de Agosto 2012. **_

_**Despues de...**__** -...Valorable que alguien como tu me hayas salvado, y haigas estado dispuesta a dar tu vida por la mia - sonrio con ternura - Puede que, La niña rara que cuando le hablo mira a otro lado, Aquella niña negativa, oscura, titubeante, la chica que siempre tenia fiebre - Ladeo la cabeza, viendola intensamente, su mano la acaricio en la mejilla - La chica rara que llego como un angel a protegerme, un angel muy especial, especialmente valiente, especialmente fuerte y especialmente lindo, nunca me imagine, que alguien asi de especial pudiera morir por mi, con una sonrisa en el rostro y sin el mas minimo rastro de arrepentimiento**_

_**- Naruto... - pronuncio Hinata completamente conmovida, su corazon parecia un nido de mariposas.**_

_**- Estaba completamente seguro de que sin ese angel no podia vivir, podria haber soportado mil estacas mas en mi cuerpo, pero no podia soportar ver como ese bello angel se iba extinguiendo - sonrio valientemente - todo aquello que no comprendia lo comprendi, el gran hueco vacio se lleno con unos pocas palabras, palabras que iluminaron mi vida. Un lugar soleado, el significado del nombre de la chica rara que se habia ganado mi afecto, admiracion, y sobre todo mi amor. Es por eso que elegi esta cancion, y es por eso que te la dedico a ti, es porque TE AMO - ... **_

_**... Antes de...**_

_**Por una razon la tranquilidad de la aldea se vio perturbada por algunas explociones.**_

_**Kiba, Akamaru, Shino y Hinata vieron la gran onda de poder, seguido de ver a varias invocaciones las cuales eran cienpies.**_

_**- ¿Que sucede? - preguntan por todos lados mientras corren.**_

_**- Kiba - llama Tsume desde un tejado - Iremos a atacar a uno de ellos en los cuartos de autopsia ik-zo**_

_**- Hi - asiente trepando a Akamaru y siguiendo a su madre.**_

_**- ¿Que esta sucediendo? - pregunta la ojiperla.**_

_**- Una invacion, parece que Akatsuki nos ataca directamente - responde un miembro del clan Aburame, quien viene junto con el papa de Shino.**_

_**- Asi es, ya que, traen tunicas negras con nubes rojas - aporta el Papa.**_

_**- ¿Que buscan? - pregunta Shino.**_

_**- Al parecer, estan averiguando donde esta Uzumaki Naruto, ya que, quieren su bijuu**_

_**- ¿Na-naruto-kun?**_

_..._

_Enero del 2006_

_Hinata suspiro, ser la menor de sus amigas tenia deventajas, ella contaba con nueve años de edad, era una niña aún ¿Como esperar que una platica de chicos "Sexy" le interese?_

_- Bien, creo que ire a casa, Oka-san debe estar esperandome - mintio._

_- Bien Hinata - contesto Sakura no creyendole del todo - te veremos luego, cuidate_

_- Gracias e igualmente Sakura-san - izo una reverencia despidiendose de todas, tomo su abrigo del asiento del columpio y comenzo a caminar._

_Sonrio al ver como los chicos se divertian jugando soccer, aunque despues de unos cuantos pasos noto que algo estaba mal, si, el balón que se diriguia a toda velocidad hacia ella._

_Era tarde para moverse, asi que inutilmente puso sus manos al frente para tratar de detener el objeto. Sorprendentemente lo detuvo, pero tontamente retrocedio pisando mal la grava resvalando y cayendo al suelo._

_¿Por que la atacaban con balones agropecuarios? ¿Por que tenia que existir la ley de gravedad? ¿Necesariamente tenia que levantarse?_

_- Lo siento ¿Estas bien?_

_- Naruto ten mas cuidado - dijo Neji llegando junto con sus demas amigos, al mismo tiempo que las amigas de Hinata se asercaban y ayudando a levantarse a la Hyuga._

_Hinata dio el balon a Naruto y solo se observo confundida, no decia ni expresaba cosa alguna._

_- Te raspaste - dice Neji tomandola del brazo examinando la herida, simple raspadura, pero con sangre - Vamos Hinata-sama, tengo que llevarla con Hanna-sama para que la cure antes de que se infecte la herida_

_Y ambos se incorporaron y salieron del parque rumbo a la mansion Hyuga._

_Naruto se sintio mal, realmente no queria golpear a la chica, el solo pateo el balón sin fijarse porque estaba aburrido y sin jugar, y por no poner atencion lastimo a la prima de Neji._

_..._

_- Hinata, si no dejas que te ponga el alcohol la herida se va a infectar - regaño Hanna, su madre, quien llevaba peleando a muerte con el codo de la chica un buen rato._

_- No importa, asi esta bien Oka-san - se defendio ella._

_- Mira Hinata, si la herida se infecta el brazo se va hacer feo y el hombresillo de la televicion va a venir a cortarte el brazo - Sabia que no era del todo maduro mentirle a su hija con esos cuentos baratos, pero eran sus alvacion en momentos dificiles, es decir este._

_Hinata se lo penso dos veces antes de acceder a que esa "Cosa del mal" desinfectara la herida insignificante que tenia en el brazo._

_Luego Hinata se ducho, comio verduras =P, izo los deberes de la academia, entreno un rato y finalmente se posiciono frente al televisor, para entretenerse un rato. O mas bien para asegurarse que el hombresillo de la televicion estubiera ahi y no de camino a su casa para cortarle el brazo (Es una niña inocente, comprendanla)._

_*Ding Dong*_

_Al escuchar el timbre de su casa se levanto del sofa en direccion a la puerta para atender, no convencida del todo porque aun no estaba segura de que el hombresillo siguiera en el televisor._

_Ya que el hombresillo de la televicion no podia estar siempre ahi, ya que salia en una pelicula, ni modo de pasarla siempre._

_- Espera, y si es él - penso una milesima de segundo antes de abrir - ¡NO! - grito paranoicamente mientras corria a tropiezos hacia su habitacion._

_Desde el otro lado de la puerta Naruto pudo escuchar tal grito - ¿Tan malo fui? - se pregunto._

_Estiro el brazo para tocar nuevamente, pero justo antes de hacerlo Hanna abrio la puerta._

_- Hola Naruto - saludo la joven madre - ¿Buscas a Neji? _

_- Buenas tardes Hanna-sama - saluda haciendo una leve reverencia - No busco a Neji ¿Se encontrara Hinata en casa?_

_- Claro - se giro un poco hacia el interior de la mansion y grito - ¡Hinata te buscan!_

_- No me encuentro - respondio aterrorizada desde adentro._

_Hanna rodo los ojos, debia dejar de asustar a su hija - Pasa Naruto, esta en su habitacion, es el segundo despues de la estancia - y se izo a un lado señalandole que entrara._

_Naruto sonrio, Hanna Hyuga era uno de los pocos adultos que no le diriguia miradas de odio._

_..._

_Hinata sintio un escalofrio en su cuerpo cuando la puerta de su habitacion se abrio, el leve sonido de los pasos del enemigo se escuchaban en el piso de madera, y ella se imaginaba lo peor. Cerro los ojos fuertemente y pidio a Kami que no la encontraran debajo de su cama._

_Pero despues de unos segundos sin escuchar ruido alguno se lleno de valor y los abrio, cruzando su mirada aperlada con una celeste._

_- Hinata, de verdad lo siento, no era mi intencion - se disculpo el rubio._

_Ella arqueo las cejas y sus mejillas de sonrojaron un poco ¿Y el hombresillo? _

_Salio debajo de su cama y reviso su habitacion - ¿E-eras tu quien tocaba? - pregunto._

_- Si - contesto un tanto confundido el._

_Ella solto un suspiro de alivio._

_- Hinata, de verdad lo siento - repitio Naruto._

_- ¿D-de que hablas? - pregunto ella._

_-_-lll - Te golpe con un balon - recordo._

_- ¿Eso? - asi que el le lanzo un balón agropecuario - N-no te preocupes por eso_

_- ¿De verdad, no estas molesta?_

_- Claro que no_

_Si era tan inocente ¿Como es que termine enamorada de el?_

_Se pregunto Hinata al recordar el suceso, ese dia hace ya mas de cinco años, cuando conocio a Naruto._

_¿Quien diria que un balón comenzaria todo? ¿Quien le creria que antes fue la mejor amiga de Naruto Uzumaki, el gran heroe de la aldea de Konoha, el gran heroe de la cuarta gran guerra ninja, el Shinobi numero uno del mundo? ¿Quien creeria que algun dia, el gran Naruto Uzumaki se fijo en ella? ¿QUIEN?_

_..._

_**- Shino, hay un enemigo de usuario Papel, es nuestro, ya que...**_

_**Una explocion demasiado cerca levanto algunos escombros, a si, e interrumpen al Aburame.**_

_**- ¡Ayuda! - Pedian por todos lados.**_

_**- Vayan - dice Hinata corriendo a ayudar a los heridos.**_

_**Los tres Aburame desaparecen en una cortina de insectos.**_

_**- Ahhh - se queja un anciano.**_

_**- No se procupe, lo ayudare - dice Hinata comenzando a retirar la roca sobre el.**_

_**- Muchacha, ya estoy viejo, dejame morir, ayuda a los mas jovenes - pide agredecido.**_

_**- Todas las vidas valen por igual, no lo dejare aqui - afirma mientras venda la pierna herida.**_

_**...**_

_**Agosto del 2009**_

_- Es un monaso_

_- Ino-san, a-aun no creo que estes diciendo, etto... - Hinata admitio._

_- Que tiene de malo, Naruto es un monaso, no es raro que me guste - dijo Ino._

_- Tu tienes que hacer algo Hinata - dice Tenten._

_- ¿Y-yo?_

_- Tu eres su mejor amiga, te tiene mucha confianza, asi que puedes ayudarla - asegura Sakura._

_- P-pero ¿Como?_

_- Mira Hinata, aún no lo hemos pensado, pero mañana cuando termine la fiesta de Ino nos pondremos de acuerdo, sera un gran plan - anima Tenten._

_- Pero has un esfuerzo y convencelo de ir - pide Ino - como regalo de cumpleaños ¿Si?_

_- Ehdiilksa - balbucea la ojiperla - B-bi-bien_

_- ¡Eres la mejor! - grita Ino mientras se lanza a abrazar a la chica._

_- ¡HINATA! - llama una voz conocida._

_- Debes irte, pero recuerda lo que haremos ¿Bien?_

_- H-hi - contesta ella no muy segura antes de ir con su rubio amigo._

_- Hola Hinata ¿Lista para entrenar? - saluda Naruto con su tipica sonrisa._

_Ella asiente._

_Ambos se diriguen hacia el campo de entrenamiento numero diez y comienzan a practicar taijutsu por aproximadamente dos horas. Acto seguido de esto se sientan bajo la sombra de los arboles a recuperar energia._

_Hinata esta indecisa, quiere ayudar a su amiga, pero tampoco se le hace buena idea casi obligar a su mejor amigo a quererla._

_- N-naruto-kun - llama inconcientemente._

_Naruto al escucharla tartamudear arquea las cejas, Hinata tartamudea con todo mundo, menos con el y Hanna-sama, asi que se le hace extraño. _

_- ¿Que sucede? - pregunta el._

_- ¿Pu-puedo hacerte una pregunta? - no puede ser, realmente lo va a hacer._

_- Claro, lo que sea Hinata_

_¿Como preguntarlo? - ¿Ha-ay alguien a quien tu... - que rayos haces Hinata - ...Te guste? - termina._

_Naruto queda sorprendido por la pregunta ¿Enserio le estaba preguntando eso? - Si Hinata, si hay alguien que me gusta ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

_Tonta, ahora que le inventaria ¿Por qué no penso eso antes? - Bu-bueno yo... - una mentira, una mentira._

_- Hinata no me mientas _

_Rayos, la ah pillado - No te iba a mentir, e-es solo que me dio curiosidad_

_- Ahaa... - Naruto sabe que le esta mintiendo._

_- ¿Y... puedo saber quien es?_

_- No lo se - contesta el posando pensativamente - tal vez, puede, quizas_

_..._

_- ¡NO VINO! - solloza Ino._

_- P-perdon Ino-san, pero el... - Trata Hinata de explicarse._

_- Hinata ¿Por qué no lo convenciste? - pregunta Tenten._

_- Lo intento, p-pero, el no vino por... - no podia decir exactamente que Naruto no queria ir principalmente porque queria evitar esas miradas frecuentes en el, para evitar esa incomodididad que... - ... porque me dijo que me diria algo a cambio_

_- ¿Algo a cambio? - preguntan ellas._

_- Me dira el nombre de la persona que le gusta_

_- Aaaaaaaaah - gritan ellas emocionadas, aturdiendo a unos cuantos_

_- Estoy segura que eres tu Ino - anima Tenten._

_- Si, tenlo casi por echo - Sakura._

_..._

_- Hinata ve - dice Ino casi empujandola - ve a que te diga mi nombre_

_- Etto - duda ella - ¿Que no es mejor que vayas...?_

_- Tiene razon - apoya Sakura - Que Hinata nos acompañe a nuestras casas en lo que tu vas, fin y al cabo es a una manzana de aqui_

_- Si, asi le dices tu tambien que te gusta - anima Tenten antes de tomar a Hinata y Sakura por el brazo llendo en direccion contraria._

_- Pero - trata la rubia de hacer algo._

_- NO HAY PEROS - grita Tenten avanzando mas rapido._

_- ¿Estan seguras que es buena idea? - pregunta Hinata - Yo me referia a que se fuera a su casa para..._

_- Claro que es buena idea - corto de nuevo Tenten - ¿Que puede salir mal?_

_DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUES..._

_Hinata caminaba de regreso al parque donde se supone que ella y no Ino, se veria con Naruto._

_Afortunadamente Ino se diriguia a ella y no tenia que buscarla, aunque algo estaba mal, Naruto no estaba con ella y algo que estaba mas mal._

_- Gracias Hinata - dijo la rubia con sarcasmo al momento en que le arrojaba algo._

_Gracias a dios Hinata estaba en la academia ninja donde le comenzaban a enseñar cosas como atrapar agilmente los objetos. Si no fuera asi, el disco que le fue lanzado la hubiera degollado (esta algo exagerado)._

_- ¿Q-que sucede Ino-san? - pregunta completamente confundida la Hyuga. _

_- Te lo manda Naruto, espero y lo disfrutes - grito antes de marcharse._

_- ¿Na-naruto-Kun? - se pregunta a si misma tratando de asimilar las cosas, pero realmente nada tenia sentido._

_Echa un vistazo a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar a su rubio amigo, pero al parecer este ya se habia marchado._

_Confundida se diriguio a la mansion y despues de tomar el té con su extraño padre, se diriguio a su habitacion, donde reproducio el DVD._

_Despues de tres años de ser los mejores amigos del mundo todo se fue a la basura. Todo se fue por un tubo aquella tarde de agosto, un 7 de agosto del año 2009 para ser exactos._

_Hinata se alejo demasiadisimo y Naruto no pudo entender que domonios fue lo que izo para que eso pasara, acaso sus acciones fueron ¿Tan malas?_

_**...**_

_**Estaba realmente agotada, no hacia algo en especial, ayudaba con lo que podia.**_

_**Llevar al Hospital a los heridos, ayudar a los aldeanos a evacuar, salvar a uno que otro de las invocaciones, que por cierto ya no eran solo cienpies.**_

_**Ahora habia una enorme lagartija, un rinoceronte, un ave y un perro tres cabezas. **_

_**Ademas habia varios sujetos sacandole el alma o la informacion a quien se les cruzaba.**_

_**Pero lo que realmente le importaba a ella no era la lagartija que le venia atacando, lo que le importaba de verdad era la vida de los demas y su aldea, pero sobre todo Naruto, era su principal preocupacion.**_

_**...**_

_**Junio del 2010**_

_Claro, estaba segura que Kami lo habia echo a proposito, era evidente._

_Porque para el bendito colmo de Hinata los examenes chinnin los presento junto a el equipo de Naruto._

_Y para el colmo mas colmado..._

_El examen fue demasiado facil, su padre la ponia estudiar todos los dias lo que ese dia las hojas le preguntaban y acabo en los primeros cinco minutos del examen que se supone que duraria dos horas._

_No le permitian levantarse o hacer ruido hasta por lo menos quince minutos antes de las dos horas._

_Terriblemente ABURRIDA con todas sus letras en mayuscula. Era como se encontraba ¿Que podia hacer? ¿Ver a la aplicadora? No, Mitarashi-sensei solo estaba sentada en el escritorio observando a todos y cada uno de los alumnos, con un kunai en mano, el cual se clavaria en aquel pobre que sorprendiera copiando. Nada interesante seria observar a alguien observando._

_¿Mirar que hacen los otros alumnos o sus compañeros? No, el kunai de Anko-sama terminaria en ella, se veria como una copiona y no lo era._

_¿Mirar por la ventana? Parece buena idea pero... ¿Cual ventana? estaban en un aula tipo cuarto de interrogacion. _

_Puff... solo le quedaba hacer algo en su mismo lugar, algo que no perturbara en el examen de sus dos compañeros de pupitre ¿Pero que?_

_No dibujaba tan mal, asi que intento dibujar a la aplicadora, justa y exactamente con la cara de pocos amigos con la que se veia en ese momento. _

_Cuando termino de dibujar todavia faltaba hora y media para que concluyera el examen, pero no estaba mas aburrida._

_Sus labios posaban serios y al instante divertidos, serios, divertidos, serios, divertidos. Termino tapandose la boca para no soltar una carcajada, ella era super buena para dibujar y detallar todo, eccepto los ojos, esa era su debilidad._

_Asi que, la aplicadora Anko-sama era todo un, puff ¿Como explicarlo? era algo como ppppfffff._

_- ¿Hemm? - se escucho levemente a su lado._

_Y el cuerpo de la persona a su lado se aserco un poco para ver exactamente de que no queria reirse Hinata._

_Ella arqueo una ceja al sentir ese movimiento, giro la cabeza un poco para ver quien era su compañero de pupitre cuando..._

_- AAAH! - grito en el justo momento en que saltaba en su mismo asiento y torpemente caia al suelo._

_Todas las miradas se posaron en ella._

_- Hyuga ¿qué alboroto a causado? - pregunto en tono amenazante y antipatico la pelimorado._

_Demonios, ¿Qué iba a inventar ahora? - Una araña - dijo rapidamente imitando un gesto de dolor mientras trataba de bajar el tono tomate de su rostro._

_- ¿Una araña? - pregunto la pelimorado con el rostro fruncido - venga al frente, muestreme la picadura, debo revisarla_

_Ella se puso de pie y camino hacia... ¿Que rayos iba a inventar? ¿Que la pícadura sano en un segundo? ¿Que...?_

_- Vamos, veamos la herida Hyuga_

_- Etto... - dudo mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa ¿Nadie tenia mejores cosas que hacer, mas que mirarla?_

_- Veamos Hyuga_

_- Etto... - la chica se aserca mas a la aplicadora y susurra su mentira solo para ellas dos._

_- Cerca de esas partes, eh - menciona Anko en voz alto._

_Todo el salón se lleno de risas y carajadas. GRACIAS POR DIVULGARLO. _

_Su tono tomate cambio a uno, mas tomate._

_- Bien Hyuga valla al baño, o de ser necesario a la enfermeria_

_- H-hi - contesto ella timidamente diriguiendose a la puerta del salon._

_¿Quien demonios no nota la precencia del chico que le gusta a su lado? ¿Quien demonios puso a Naruto ahí? ¿Quien rayos le deja dicho dibujo a el? ¿Quien? Que alguien le explique. _

_Para colmo las cosas no mejoraron al dia siguiente._

_Los chicos que presentarian el examen en el bosque de la muerte jugaban soccer en lo que Anko llegaba de nuevo._

_Las chicas, que eran sus amigas, estaban junto a ella a un costado de la cancha del juego. Mientras ella se encontraba sentada con los cachetes inflados y rojos sus amigas hacian algo como..._

_Nadie pasa de esta esquina_

_Aqui mandan las divinas _

_Porque somos gasolina_

_Gasolina de verdad..._

_¿Que kami no le podia mandar unas amigas mas normales? Unas que no cantaran o bailaran canciones ridiculas, infantiles y pegajosas. _

_Los chicos solo las miraban con cara de -_-lll._

_Seguramente pensaban que ella era igual, ya que todos, y diciendo todos me refiero a Naruto , la miraban con una encurvada sonrisa de divercion._

_Tragame tierra, por lo que mas quieras TRAGAME._

_Para colmo Neji tambien estaba ahi, y la miraba con ojos acusadores, como gritandole CULPABLE a cada segundo. _

_Ella habia sido secuestrada por la nube para arrebatarle el Byakugan y todo eso ocaciono que su tio Hizashi muriera y que Neji la culpara por eso, y la odiara._

_Y Naruto... ah si, Pero Naruto jamas se acerco a ella a comentar o burlarse de su dibujo, tampoco a burlarse de sus extrañisimas amigas que siempre terminaban poniendola en riduculo._

_Y Hinata estaba demasiado confundida, extrañaba la amistad del rubio y su apoyo ademas, tambien lo queria, y por eso estaba tambien molesta. Porque Naruto actuaba como si ellos no se conocieran, como si jamas hubieran sido amigos, como si nunca hubiera dicho algo aquella tarde siete de agosto. Simplemente como si ella fuera invisible ante el._

_..._

_**El Pain que se habia encargado de sacarle el alma a cuanta gente pudo dejo caer desde el tejado a Shizune.**_

_**- Shizune-sama... - grito Hinata desde los cincuenta metros de distancia a ese lugar que se encontraba.**_

_**Habia activado su byakugan y lo primero que vio fue eso.**_

_**Rapidamente se giro hacia la invocacion a la que atacaba, y esquivo unos cuantos ataques.**_

_**Pero su desconsertacion llego cuando esta desaparecio.**_

_**- ¿Nani? - busco con la mirada a los demas enemigos, pero no habia nada.**_

_**Desidio no quedarse a averiguar e ir a donde Sakura para ayudar en lo que sea.**_

_**...**_

_**01 de febrero 2010**_

_¿Y desde cuando comenzo a cambiar Hinata?_

_Realmente desde aquella tarde de agosto en que comenzaron a distanciarse._

_Pero ¿Desde cuando supermega cambio Hinata?_

_Realmenete Naruto no recuerda la fecha, desafortunadamente Hinata si._

_- Auch - se quejo la pelinegra._

_- Vamos Hinata, camina - apuro Sakura._

_- Etto... - Hinata puso cara de COMPADECETE DE MI._

_Sakura suspiro y se sento en las bancas de la plaza por donde pasaban - Bien Hinata, descansemos un poco_

_Hinata sonrio y se dejo caer en la misma banca - Arigato _

_- Hinata ¿Por qué te cansas tanto al usar tacones? - pregunto la pelirosa._

_- Etto... Bueno, e-es la primera vez que los uso - informo._

_- Con razon_

_La Hyuga suspiro y agacho la mirada viendo sus bonitas, pero agotadoras Zapatillas._

_- Sakura, Hinata que lindas se ven hoy - escucho la voz de Sai-kun._

_- No es cierto, solo era que jamas se habia vestido tan femenina, porque ella no era para nada femenina. - penso ella mientras volteaba a ver al recien llegado._

_- B-buenas noches - saludo ella._

_Sai venia con unos cuantos amigos, entre ellos Naruto, y al chocar ambas miradas ella regreso su mirada hacia sus Zapatillas, agachando la cabeza y cubriendo su rostro con su cabello._

_- Oh gracias Sai-kun - dijo Sakura._

_- ¿Que hacen ambas aqui en la plaza de noche? - pregunto el pelinegro._

_- Veniamos de una celebracion y desidimos sentarnos aqui a descansar un poco - contesto la pelirosa._

_- Pues que suerte tengo yo y mis amigos al encontrarnoslas aqui, Mira - extendio las manos apuntando a su amigos - estos dobes son mis amigos - -_-' relamente ellas conocian a todos, no hacia falta presentarselos - Se que no son tan agraciados los señores, pero dime Sakura ¿Quien de ellos te gusta?_

_Sakura sonrio apenadamete mientras Sai nombraba a todos y cada uno de sus amigos._

_- El dobe rubio es Naruto, o quizas el serio de la coleta, Shikamaru - Sai "presentaba" - Quizas te guste mi buen amigo Chouiji, le gustan las papitas... - Y despues de mencionar a todos sus amigos y no recibir respuesta afirmativa para alguno de ellos Sai.. - ¿Y Quien?_

_- Sasuke-kun, el_

_Sai sonrie mientras Hinata se pregunta que chica le dice asi tan facil, al chico que le gusta eso. _

_Despues de unos minutos de charla Sai voltea a ver a Hinata. - Y tu Hinata_

_Ella levanto un poco la cabeza, descubriendo su rostro y mirando al pelinegro._

_- ¿Quien te gusta a ti? - pregunto el chico - Acaso Kiba, o tal vez..._

_- No, no, no - corto al instante, como toda buen amiga la pelirosa - a ella dejale a Naruto, es su principe_

_Las mejillas de la pelinegra subieron radicalmente de tono, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresion y su rostro lo oculto rapidamente de nuevo con su cabello, mientras juraba mentalmente asesinar a Sakura._

_- Escuchaste Naruto, tienes buen partido_

_- Dobe, que suerte la tuya_

_- Principe Naruto_

_- Naruterios Hyuga´s_

_Sus amigos no ayudaban nada en lo absoluto, y el, Naruto simplemente sonrio tontamente mientras le hacian burla._

_Y Hinata no podia estar mas que confundida y extrañamente furiosa. No solo porque Sakura revelo el pequeño secretito que le habia dicho un mes antes, el primer dia de ese año, el dia en que descubrio que Naruto le gustaba, y mucho._

_No solo por eso, si no porque Naruto actuaba y actuo simpre como si no hubiera escuchado nada, como si jamas le hubieran confirmado que le gustaba, NO, ella, Hinata era como inexistenete para el rubio._

_Bueno, ella penso eso durante dos años,tambien vivio con los ridiculos que la hacian pasar sus amigas, durante los mismos._

_¿Que paso despues de dos años?_

_**...**_

_**Corrio varios metros hasta que localizo uno de los enemigos, en el cielo.**_

_**- Este mundo debe conocer el dolor - escucho decir de este.**_

_**- Hinata-sama - llamo el Hyuga a tres metros de ella.**_

_**...**_

_**Diciembre del 2011**_

_¿Que paso despues de dos años?_

_- Vamos Hinata, animate - pidio Kiba._

_- Es razonable que no quiera ir - dijo Shino - ya que, recien hemos llegado de la mision que..._

_- N-no es que no quiera ir chicos - respondio ella - pero tengo que cumplir con el entrenamiento de mi padre y no se si me alcanze el tiempo_

_- Oh vamos Hinata - insistio Inozuka._

_Akamaru ladro en apoyo._

_Ella detuvo su caminata y penso un par de segundos - La celebracion de aniversario para Konoha solo es una vez al año, y solo eh asistido a tres de los eventos - suspiro - Esta bien, no se como lo lograre, pero ahi estare_

_Se despidio de sus compañeros de equipo y enseguida se diriguio a la mansion Hyuga._

_Lo primero que izo al llegar fue ir a saludar a su extraño padre, enseguida se diriguio a comer un poco, luego realizo el informe de su mision y finalmente se dispuso a entrenar para perfeccionar su doble puño de leon._

_Despues de una hora de entrenamiento, cayo al suelo de madera viendo al techo._

_- Los entrenamientos eran mas divertidos cuando Naru... - agito su cabeza - no debo pensar en el - se recordo - tratar de olvidarlo Hyuga - movio la cabeza, volteando a ver el reloj de la habitacion - media hora para las cinco, debo apurarme _

_Se incorporo de un salto, y salio de la habitacion directo a ducharse, recorio los pasillos de la mansion hasta llegar al cuarto de baño. Acabando se dispuso a buscar el kimono blanco con lila que alguna vez su madre le regalo. Cepillo su cabello y espero hasta que sus amigos la recogieran._

_..._

_La fiesta en conmemoracion al aniversario de la aldea era unico, habia concursos, baile, honorarios, tributos, juegos mecanicos, etc, etc._

_- Deberiamos inscribirnos a los concursos Akamaru - dice el Inozuka - seguro ganaremos en todo_

_- Eso seria imposible - menciona Aburame - Ya que, Akamaru es un can, como cuadrupedo y como Can mas que nada..._

_- No entiendo Shino, habla en mi idioma - debate el pelicastaño._

_- Lo que Shino quiere decir es que no puedes inscribir en todos los concursos a Akamaru, porque las reglas lo prohibirian - explico la pelinegra - debes encontrar concursos en los que Akamaru no rompa las reglas_

_- ¿Que tal ese? - pregunto señalando un concurso de comida._

_Akamaru ladro._

_- Olvidalo Kiba - dice Ino pasando a un lado de ellos junto con su equipo - Chouiji arazarra con todo_

_El Akimichi asiente mientras come papitas fritas._

_- Que problematica - suelta Shikamaru en un suspiro._

_- Vamos - dice la rubia arrastrando a sus compañeros de la Oreja._

_- Duele, duele_

_- Vamos Akamaru, les enseñaremos - el perro ladra y persigue a su dueño._

_- Deberiamos inscribirnos en algo tambien, ya que, de no ser asi, podria afectarnos sentimentalmente - dice Shino, Hinata no entendio muy bien pero camina al lado de su amigo._

_- Mira - señala ella - alla estan otros equipos, acerquemonos _

_- Asi es, ya que, de no ser asi, lastimariamos sus sentimientos_

_-_-'_

_- Oi, Hinata, Shino - saluda Rock lee - aprovechemos nuestra juventud para divertirnos, y subamos a los temibles juegos_

_- N-no gracias - responde ella._

_- Shino - llama Lee apretando su puño - vamos compañero, disfrutemos la flama de la primavera - finaliza tomando a Shino de la mano y basicamente arrastrandolo a una montaña rusa._

_Hinata saluda a sus amigas - ¿Co-como se la estan pasando?_

_- Genial Hinata - contesta Sakura - me alegra que hayas venido _

_- Y ¿Se han inscrito algun concurso?_

_- Yo me inscribe al torneo de lucha femenil - contesta Tenten._

_- Yo aun lo estoy pensando, pero... ¿Que hay de ti? - pregunta la pelirosa._

_- Yo, n-no creo inscribirme a alguno - contesta._

_- Vamos Hinata - menciona Tenten mientras palmea su espalda - no te quedes atras, busquemos algo para ti, tenemos que escojerlo cuidadosamente, y claro, con tu consentimiento_

_- Hinata - llama Sakura - ¿Te quedaras al baile?_

_- ¿Baile? _

_- Asi es, este año, mi mama propuso que tragieran un sonido o grupo - informo - mi papá la apoyo y expandieron la propuesta, al ultimo la Hokage termino accediendo con ayuda de Jiraya-sama_

_- Suena interesante, aunque... - La pelinegra se detuvo al notar que todas las personas alrededor la observaban, luego volteo a su derecha para ver que estaba exactamente haciendo Tenten._

_Se pregunta porque su pelicastaña amiga alza su mano y porque todos le miran "acosadoramente"._

_- Bien, tenemos a la ultima participante del concurso de canto - dice Shizune por el microfono._

_- ¿Nani? - pregunta la Hyuga al escuchar eso - Tenten ¿Por qué, que no me lo ibas a consultar, Por qué...? - balbucea la chica._

_- Lo consulte conmigo misma y es una buena idea, vamos sube_

_La gente comineza a gritar y aplaudir para animar a la avergonzada chica._

_- Bien - contesta - Pero tu cantaras conmigo - dice tomando a Tenten y llevandosela con ella._

_- La ruleta que desidira la cancion esta girando - informa Shizune._

_- Es una cancion en ingles, vaya, es algo dificil - menciona Tenten al momento en que la cancion sale, arrepintiendose._

_(I will always love you-Whitney Houston)_

_- Tu me metiste en esto Tenten, no me abandones _

_- Tu sabes hablar ingles, es mas facil - reclama ella._

_- Bien - interrumpe Shizune - el Karaoke estara en la pantalla grande de atras, pueden usarle de guia_

_- P-pero jamas hemos escuhado la cancion, no sabemos el ritmo ¿Podria ser otra? - pide Hinata, para que le toque otra menos dificil._

_- Claro que si, es la que estabamos cantando yo y Sakura el dia del cumpleaños de Ino - corrigio la pelicastaña._

_Hinata choca su palma en su rostro, y luego toma el microfono que Tenten le ofrece._

_- ¿No pudiste apoyarme? - le susurra en el momento en que dan la señal para comenzar._

_Hinata aleja a proposito el microfono, dandole a entender a la pelicastaña que comienze._

_Tenten frunce el ceño, y sin renegar se voltea hacia la pantalla y empieza a cantar._

_So i go, but i know i will think of you every step of the way  
so i'll go, but i know  
i'll think of you ev'ry step of the way._

_Hinata sabe que su turno llego, ya que su amiga la mira persuadiendola. Asi que hace el coro con ella._

_And i will always love you.  
i will always love you._

_Y deja de nuevo a la castaña sola =P_

_you, my darling you. hmm.  
Bittersweet memories  
that is all i'm taking with me.  
so, goodbye. please, don't cry.  
we both know i'm not what you, you need. _

_Y ahora viene el contrataque, Hinata cantara sola la parte dificil._

_And i will always love you.  
i will always love you._

_Canta bien, hasta que recuerda cuanta gente la ve y su rostro parece un tomate. Agacha la mirada y trata de no desmayarse, Tenten se compadece de ella y la ayuda cantando con ella._

_I hope life treats you kind  
and i hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
and i wish to you, joy and happiness.  
but above all this, i wish you love.  
_

_Suficiente misericordia, Hinata, te toca._

_And i will always love you.  
i will always love you.  
i will always love you.  
i will always love you.  
i will always love you.  
i, i will always love you._

_Olvida la gente, cierra los ojos, concentrate, no te desmayes, canta._

_You, darling, i love you.  
ooh, i'll always, i'll always love you._

_La cancion termina y ella se atreve a abrir los ojos, la gente comienza a aplaudir y La Hyuga se sorprende a si misma, AUN NO SE HA DESMAYADO, trata de sonreir y baja del escenario._

_- Genial Hinata, Tenten, eso es juventud - festeja Lee, quien junto a toda la aldea escucho todo._

_Hinata capta a Naruto a unos dos metros de ella, justamente dirijiendose a su dirrecion cuando..._

_- Hinata, Hinata - llama Kiba sosteniendo a su desmayada amiga._

_¿Naruto la escucho? Eso es mas o suficiente para que ella se desmaye._

_..._

_Las horas pasaron, todos se revolvieron, el baile llego, Hinata estaba aburrida..._

_- Hinata, subamos a la montaña rusa y disfrutemos nuestra juventud - ofrecio Lee._

_- Demo, Lee-san, ya eh subido tres veces contigo - recordo - y has subido a Shino-san como diez veces, sin contar todas las demas que subiste a Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino y Chouiji_

_- Que eso no te detenga, No importa las veces, lo que sea necesario para encender la llama de juventud_

_- Asi se habla Lee - dijo Gai que salio de no se donde - Vamos subamos a todas esas maquinas llenas de juventud y primavera_

_- Hi - y se fueron dejando a Hinata nuevamente sola._

_Bueno no sola, estaba con Sakura e Ino... quienes estaban con Shikamaru y Sai._

_¿Para que demonios querian sus amigas que ella estubiera ahi?_

_- Hinata - llamo una voz conocida._

_- Buenas noches Tsume-sama - saludo con una reverencia - ¿Disfrutando la celebracion?_

_El viejo perro de ella ladro en afirmacion._

_- Oi, oi, ¿Has visto a mi peludo hijo?_

_- Kiba y Akamaru se encuentran recargados en el arbol que esta frente a la academia, el del columpio - contesto._

_- Oh, les traia un remedio para el estomago, al parecer comieron demasiado y ahora no aguantan en dolor - comento - Por cierto - menciono sacando unas capsulas de su bolsillo de jounnin - Uno de tu clan, el que administra tu entrenamiento, me pidio que te entregara esto_

_- Oh, arigato - dijo recibiendo._

_- No sabia que estabas enferma Hinata - dijo Sakura acercandose junto con Ino, Sai y Shikamaru._

_- ¿Huh?... O no, no lo estoy - contesto la pelinegra - Es solo que durante mi ultima mision inhale veneno, yTsunade-sama me pidio que me tomara dos de estas capsulas todos los dias durante una semana, para que el veneno no me afecte _

_- Zoka_

_- Bueno ire a encontrar a mi hijo, adios - y Tsume desaparecio con todo y su sabueso._

_Hinata se aserco a un puesto de comida y compro una botella con agua para ingerir sus pastillas._

_- Creo que tambien me ire - menciono a sus amigos - me ofreci de voluntaria para ayudar a levantar todo mañana temprano, y debo descansar para una mision que tengo en la tarde_

_- Oh, vamos Hinata - lamento Ino - escucha, esta comenzando una nueva y no tan anticuada cancion, quedate un poco mas_

_- Godmenasai, pero no puedo - se disculpa con su siempre tan tipica sonrisa ¡nocente._

_- Bien, al menos veniste un rato este año - dijo Sakura._

_- Bueno sin mas me despido - hace una reverencia - Matanne, disfruten su noche_

_Los cuatro igualmente responden su reverencia con una sonrisa._

_Da media vuelta y suspira al ver por cuanta gente tiene que pasar para llegar al otro lado de la pista de baile, es decir, suspira al ver que tiene que tropezarse y disculparse en si con TODA la aldea a quien le parecio demasiada buena idea lo del baile, vaya, hasta Tsunade esta apunto de acceder a la propuesta de bailar de Jiraya._

_¿Que mas puede hacer? Si quiere llegar a su casa tendra que hacerlo, la unica salida esta al otro lado de la pista de baile, justo enfrente de la relajante plaza solitaria en la que le gusta estar._

_Basicamente era todo un reto atravesar la pista ¿Como lo iba a hacer? No podia aventar a cualquiera que se le cruzara mientras grita - QUITATE - No, tenia que ser con una sonrisa en el rostro, con calma y con las palabras  
"Disculpe, lo siento o con permiso" cada vez que fuera necesario._

_Porque no se si lo han notado, pero Hinata interiormente puede ser la persona mas agresiva, loca, impaciente, bipolar, peligrosa e inquieta del mundo. PERO no podia ser asi exteriormente, simple era el echo, NO PODIA EVITAR ser amable, comprensiva, tranquila, paciente, simpatica y "Tierna"._

_NI ELLA sabe la razon del porque, concluyamos, interiormente Hinata es rara. Que digo, hasta Naruto lo dijo, hasta exteriormente, ella es negativa, titubeante, y... basicamente un bicho raro para concluir._

_Bueno regresemos a la escena... Hinata se introduce dentro de la pista._

_- Oi..._

_- Godmenasai _

_Despues de un rato de cuidadosamente ir recorriendo la pista se empieza fatigar, no es que sea claustofobica o asi, pero el aire le comienza a faltar por el exceso de gente, asi que apresura su paso._

_Recorre la mayoria del camino, y un metro es lo unico que le falta para salir de la aglomeracion, todo esta bien, bueno casi, ya esta mareada y necesita salir a "tomar" aire, y al parecer lograra salir antes de desmayarse._

_HASTA que a alguien se le ocurre atravesarse en su camino de imprevisto, haciendola chocar, justo como cuando alguien corre como cobarde en el bosque y el arbol-baka que habla, que antes no estaba ahi se atravieza._

_Retrocede algunos pasos evitando caer, sacude la cabeza y parpadea un par de veces - Godmenasai - se disculpa y sigue su camino._

_Y a medio metro de la puerta algo mas le detiene._

_Naruto detiene la caminata de Hinata y la gira hacia si mismo, la "sujeta" en una posicion que basicamente la abraza y su rostro queda aproximadamente a cicno centimetros de distancia._

_- Lo siento, no era mi intencion atravesarme en tu camino - dice el - ¿Estas bien?_

_Hinata esta completamente roja y ni ella sabe como es que asintio._

_- ¿Te vas? - pregunta nuevamente - ¿Y sin terminar de escuchar tu cancion?_

_OoO_

_- Sakura ¿Donde esta Hinata?_

_- Oh Tsume-sama, lo siento pero Hinata ya se retiro - contesta._

_- ¿Algun problema? - pregunta Sai._

_- Es solo que le di las tabletas equivocadas y necesito avisarle antes de que se tome las otras..._

_-_-lll _

_ABRIO los ojos lentamente ¿Donde estaba? ¿Que habia pasado?_

_Tallo sus ojos para aclarar su vista, sentia el aire frio de la noche, escuchaba la musica a lo lejos y..._

_Naruto arqueo las cejas cuando escucho que Hinata se despertaba, se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a la chica, ella tallo un poco sus ojos y luego parpadeo un par de veces para aclarar la vista, cuando ambas miradas se encontraron el sonrio y ella..._

_- Ahh - salto del ¿Susto?_

_Provocando que la hamaca donde reposaba se moviera, moviera a Naruto, girara y que ambos terminaran uno arriba del otro encima del cesped._

_Hinata Tomata._

_Ahora era peor, no eran cinco centimetros de distancia, eran unos escasos milimetros que provocaba que ambos labios rosaran._

_Ambos conteniendo la respiracion, cruzando miradas, sintiendo el no se que, sin decir palabras._

_Naruto quien se encontraba arriba de la chica se sonrojo un poco, con dolor aparto la mirada y se incorporo salvando a la pelinegra de un posible paro cardiaco._

_- Lo siento nuevamente - se diculpo ayudandola a parar._

_- ¿Q-que m-ee p-as-o? - pregunto ella disimulando._

_- La mama de Kiba te dio unas pastiillas incorrectas, y las que te tomaste izo que tu presion subiera demasiado y te desmayaras - explico._

_- Y-y-ya ve-o_

_- No estaba seguro de llevarte asi a tu casa, asi que mejor me quede aqui contigo - menciono con su brillante sonrisa, disimulando lo ocurrido, COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO._

_Hinata se puso de pie y miro el reloj en su mano - ya es muy tarde, papa se molestara - (Alli no hay nada, es el reloj imaginario) _

_- ¿Oh si?_

_- Gracias de verdad y disculpa las molestias Naruto-kun, debo irme, hasta luego - y fue lo mejor que se le ocurrio decir antes de salir huyendo de ahi._

_Naruto no comprendio, ella tampoco, Hiashi ni siquiera estaba en la mansion, ella no dormio y Fin._

_¿Cual fin? ¿Y al dia siguiente que?_

_Digamos que al dia siguiente, mientras Hinata ayudaba a limpiar el desorden de la aldea, Kankuro llego a pedirle un favor._

_Digamos que Naruto lo mal intrepreto y se enojo._

_Digamos que el muy celoso fue a coquetearle a Temari enfrente de Hinata._

_Digamos que Hinata mentalmente mataba a Temari._

_Y despues de eso, todo como siempre, al menos hasta..._

_..._

_**Un pequeño temblor seguido de una luz cegadora.**_

_**- Shira Tensei**_

_**...**_

_**- ¡NARUTO! - el grito de Sakura la regreso a si misma.**_

_**La invocacion de Tsunade le salvo, desafortunadamente la aldea era irreconocible.**_

_**- ¿Esta bien, Hinata-sama? - pregunto el Hyuga acercandose a ella.**_

_**- Si, pero Ko, usted esta herido - menciono levantando la mano para ayudarle.**_

_**El la detuvo - Si algo le llegara a pasar en la ausencia de Hiashi-sama y Hanabi-sama, seria deshonrado de por vida, no debería procuparse por mi**_

_**- Pero yo deberia... - busco entre su porta shuriken - ...si todos estan heridos mientras la cabeza de la familia no esta, yo seria criticada fuertemente, me sentiria escoria si no ayudara - explica mientras sujeta una venda en el brazo herido de Ko.**_

_**- Hinata-sama**_

_**- Aun asi, este daño es demasiado, ha dejado a la aldea irreconocible...**_

_**31/12/2009-01/01/2010**_

_- FELIZ AÑO NUEVO - celebraron los presentes._

_- Feliz año nuevo padre, feliz año nuevo hermana - menciono Hinata._

_- Feliz año Hinata - correspondieron ellos._

_Es cierto que la madre de Hinata habia fallecido hace mes y medio, pero los shinobis, no, no solo los ninja. Las personas deben continuar con sus vidas, sonriendole al triste y a la vez alegre recuerdo de aquellas personas que se van primero que uno. Por eso, y como lo hubiera querido Hanna Hyuga, celebraban un nuevo año, uno donde dejarian las penas, los recuerdos, LOS AMORES (o mejor dicho a Naruto)... Dolorosos._

_- Hermana ¿ya has echo tu proposito de nuevo año? - pregunta la Hyuga menor._

_- Claro - disponerme a vivir sin la amistad de Naruto - Quisiera alcanzar un mayor nivel de poder ocular, fortalezer mi Byuakugan_

_- Suerte_

_- ¿Y usted Hanabi-sama? - pregunta Neji (Que por cierto aun no odia a Hinata ya que aun no es secuestrada)._

_- Quisiera ingresar con exito a la academia - dice con firmeza y a la vez presumidisimamente._

_- Oh, feliz año nuevo Neji-san - dice la pelinegra con una de esas tipicas y tiernas sonrisas, de esas que derrite a cualquier miembro masculino._

_- Feliz año Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama - contesta en una reverencia que no dura mucho por la mirada dura de su padre que lo ve a unos metros - Si me disculpan - y se retira con su persuaridor padre._

_- Todo el clan se ha reunido para la celebracion, como todos los años - comenta la ojiperla, esperen todos tienen los mismos ojos, comenta Hinata._

_- Asi es, la tradicion es cumplida - Hanabi contesta como de costumbre, con su serio y adulto tono de voz, que aunque la chamaca tenga seis años tiene la misma actitud de su padre, no se sabe ni cuando te esta felicitando o se esta burlando, con ese rostro sin emociones ni quien adivine._

_Hinata suelta un largo, profundo y lento suspiro, quiere salir a tomar un poco de aire, despejarse, que se yo. Pero no, la heredera de uno de los clanes mas honorables de la aldea y del pais del fuego, Tiene que quedarse firmemente en la mansion, no importa si se esta desmayando del sueño, tiene que quedarse ahi hasta que su padre lo indique, de lo contrario, deshonraria a la rama principal de la familia, como diria Shikamaru, que problematico._

_Para suerte de la chica la celebracion no se alargo tanto, los miembros del clan tuvieron una junta muy importante (A las 2:30 a.m). Y pudo salvarse del tipico discurso emotivo de su padre, o mas bien de las ordenes que le daria para cumplir como "Proposito" de año._

_Despues de despedir a los miembros del clan que por supuesto no estaban la junta, salio a sentarse un rato fuera de la mansion._

_Por cierto, saliendo se encontro con Kiba, Lee, Shino, Chouiji, Nara, Sai y... Y todavia no pasaban ni tres horas del nuevo año y ya estaba viendo a Naruto, su proposito a olvidar ese año._

_Madio año antes Naruto habia dicho algo que hizo enojar a Ino el dia de su cumpleaños (Y que por cierto el enojo no duro mas de un mes ya que la chica se enamoro de otro) Algo que habia tirado su gran amistad por la borda del presipicio mas alto del mundo. Algo que habia echo que Hinata se alejara del Chico rubio y que quedara en blanco sus lazos._

_- Oi, Feliz año - saludo Kiba. Los demas asintieron sonriendo en ¿Apoyo?_

_- Feliz año nuevo a todos - respondio con su tierna sonrisa ¿Que no tiene otra? Bueno esa esta perfecta - ¿Que los trae por aqui?_

_- Iremos a Ichiraku a celebrar entre amigos el nuevo año - contesto Neji saliendo de la mansion - ¿Que no las chicas iban a hacer algo parecido?_

_Hinata abrio los ojos como enormes... ¿? Cierto, lo habia olvidado completamente, Sakura le habia comentado sobre eso y ella estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en... En como porque Naruto le habia dicho tal cosa aquella tarde de... Que no presto atencion a los detalles de la celebracion despues de la celebracion con sus respectivos clanes o familia. Se supone que se tenian que reunir en, hace media hora X_X._

_- Oh si, de echo ya iba de salida - mintio nerviosamente._

_*Mente de Naruto* Esta completamente mintiendo, apuesto que lo olvido._

_*Mente de Hinata* Apuesto a que esta apostando que lo olvide, y ya sabe que estoy mintiendo._

_- Oh bueno ¿chicos pueden ayudarme con la cosas? - Pregunta Neji - Es por aqui, siganme - y alega no se que mientras los chicos le siguen por los pasillos de la mansion._

_Hinata suelta un silbido de ME SALVE, pero canta victoria muy rapido..._

_- Lo olvidaste - señala Naruto a sus espaldas._

_Hinata se congela._

_- Lo olvidaste - repite el chico._

_Hinata da media vuelta y sonrie - Oh Naruto, sigues a... ¿Que eh olvidado?_

_Naruto sonrie, las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica la hacen ver demasiado mas tierna - Has olvidado darme mi abrazo de año nuevo_

_¿Le estaba pidiendo un abrazo? - Oh feliz año Naruto-kun - menciona con una sonrisa cerrando los ojos, y llevando ambas manos a la espalda, tratando de olvidar la parte del abrazo._

_Cosa que no le funciona ya que vuelve a abrir los ojos cuando siente el calor del chico sobre ella, dandole un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios y abrazandole - Feliz año Hinata, feliz año - dice apretando mas el abrazo y ¿Acorrucandose en ella?_

_¿? Que son esas cosas, que es ese sentimiento, parece que comio capullos y ahora las mariposas revoloteean en su estomago ¿? Se siente tan bien que no quiere separarse, se siente tan bien que el tiempo se detiene ¿Que significa eso? Naruto la habia abrazado ya antes y ese sentimiento no surguio en ella ¿Que sentimiento o emocion era esa? _

_Claro estaba, que ella se lo hubiera negado antes era otra cosa, que no hubiera pegado el ojo en casi dos dias y dormir para soñar con lo mismo, daba señal, era TAN obvio._

_..._

_**- No hay error - afirma Ko - ¡Definitivamente es Naruto!**_

_**- Esta pelando solo, Naruto-kun esta peleando solo - Hinata siente un fuerte sentimiento en el corazon, uno de preocupacion y sobre todo de amor. Toma una desicion y se dispone air hacia el.**_

_**- No, Hinata-sama - Ko detiene el camino de la chica, quien ya se diriguia hacia Naruto.**_

_**Se detiene y se gira hacia su servidor - Pero Naruto-kun esta arriesgando su vida por la aldea - debate.**_

_**- Si interrviene en el combate, solo lograra intervenir con Naruto - explica - y ponerlo en riesgo**_

_**Hinata muerde su labio inferior mientras lo piensa, aprieta sus puños al saber que Naruto puede morir por la aldea y ella ahi parada sin ayudarlo - Naruto-kun..**_

_**...Despues del despues, del despues del inicio ...**_

_**21 Noviembre 2012**_

_Dejo caer su cuerpo como un bulto pesado a la cama, cayo boca arriba, mirando el techo, recordardando la escena de hace tres dias, la escena que jamas penso que ocurriria._

_- Hermana - llamo Hanabi a la puerta - Tus amigas estan aqui_

_- Bajo enseguida - contesto sin animos._

_Se sento a la orilla de la cama, arrugo las cejas y se dejo caer devuelta. Sabia que la hora de las preguntas, que la hora de afrontar y aceptar de alguna manera lo que habia pasado, habia llegado._

_Suspiro melancolicamente, se volvio a incorporar y salio de su habitacion. Recorrio los pasillos de la mansion hasta llegar a las escaleras y bajar para diriguirse a la estancia del lugar._

_- Hola - saludo notablemente desanimada._

_- Oh Hinata - menciona Tenten con dolor al ver el estado de la chica._

_- Estabamos de mision las dos, cuando nos enteramos vinimos enseguida - dice la otra chica, Ino - Estamos aqui para apoyarte_

_- Sabemos que quieres deshaogarte, y aqui estamos, como tus amigas - agrega la castaña._

_- Gracias - dice ella tratando de sonreir._

_Una dama de servicio hace presencia en el sitio - Hinata-sama, el té - menciona refiriendoce a la charola que trae en manos._

_- Arigato Tama-san - agradece tomando la charola - yo lo servire, descansa_

_- Gracias Hinata-sama - hace una reverencia para las tres y se retira._

_Hinata y sus amigas se sientan, la pelinegra comienza a servir el té._

_- Entonces es cierto - dice la rubia - realmente terminaste con Naruto_

_- Asi es, lo ise - confirma ella._

_- Debio dolerte demasiado - adivina Tenten - tus animos jamas habian logrado bajar_

_- Era necesario chicas - suelta en un suspiro mientras llena las tazas._

_- Y Sakura..._

_- Eh tratado de hablar con ella, pero me lo hace imposible - contesta la pregunta aun no preguntada, finalizando de servir y dejando la jarra a un lado._

_- ¿Que paso exactamente? - pregunta Ino._

_- Comenzo a cambiar desde hace ya cuatro meses, ustedes lo habian previsto ¿No? - contesto tomando su taza y mirando las ondas del liquido - Me preguntaba porque comenzo a distanciarse de mi y en ocaciones ser algo grosera, pense que era mi imaginacion, pero no. Sai me lo confirmo, ella se enamoro de Naruto_

_- Asi que era cierto - solto la rubia - se lo pregunte en ocaciones, pero siempre me lo nego_

_- El dia de la reunion el Ichiraku vino a preguntarme se iria, me disculpe y le dije que no podia y se fue a mi parecer bien, despues de unas horas, justo antes de irme a mi mision Naruto llego y me pregunto si todo estaba bien, yo me extrañe por la pregunta y le dije que si y le pregunte porque me lo preguntaba, me contesto que Sakura le habia comentado que yo estaba enojada o mal, porque habia sido grosera cuando le dije que no iria a la reunion - explico - me sorprendi, jamas pense que hubiera tomado de esa forma mi respuesta, despues de el regreso de mi mision la busque para aclarar las cosas y para no tener problemas, pero cuando lo hice me evadio completamente_

_- Vaya, a mi tambien me dijo que te habias enojado tu, y que le contestaste de manera grosera - dijo la castaña._

_- No lo se, estoy segura que mi respuesta fue normal, no creo que se haya enojado por eso_

_- Yo tampoco - apoyo la rubia - la conosco y no se enoja por cosas asi_

_- Bueno despues de eso le pregunte a Sai si sabia la razon, y gracias a dios fue muy bueno y me tuvo confianza, me dijo la razon, no directamente, pero le entendi_

_- ¿Y le dijiste a Naruto? _

_- No yo no, ella misma le dijo, unas dos semanas antes de terminar - contesto._

_- Entonces desde ahi surguieron los problemas ¿Verdad? - pregunto Ino - que yo recuerde es el mismo tiempo desde que ustedes dos discutieron por primera vez_

_- Tampoco es su culpa, empezamos por causa de eso, pero despues empezamos con otras cosas, los dos, sinceramente ninguno pudo ver claramente las cosas en ese momento, y simplemente me dije que nuestra relacion iba a terminar en un par de enemigos, y desidi frenar las cosas antes de eso - las lagrimas en los ojos de la chica estaban proximas a salir, pero no, ella solo se permitio llorar un dia, todo lo que pudiera, despues de eso ninguna sola lagrima, pero hacerlo era dificil._

_- ¿Y no estas enojada con Sakura? - pregunto extrañada la compañera (Y proxima novia de Neji)._

_- No me sire de nada enojarme, realmente ni siquiera tengo un motivo, digo, los seres humanos no tenemos la culpa de enamorarnos, y ella tampco a echo algo malo - izo una pausa para tomar de su té - Aunque ciertamente me duele que no hubiera tenido la confianza como para decirmelo, a ella fue la primera persona que le dije que me gustaba Naruto, a ella le confie muchos secretos, le tenia una gran confianza_

_- Bueno, relmente ustedes son amigas desde hace ya cinco años - habla Yamanaka - eran casi mejores amigas_

_- Por mi parte yo digo que arregles las cosas con Naruto - propone Tenten - Tu estuviste cuatro años enamorada de el, esperaste cuatro años por el, seria injusto simplemente terminar por tonterias, vaya dime ¿Como reacciono el?_

_- Bueno, al principio le costo trabajo diguerir lo que le dije, despues me deseo toda la felicidad y suerte del mundo y se fue relmente enfadado, me dolio tanto verlo asi _

_- Es que no, simplemente no pueden terminar asi - se niega Ino - esta bien, pienso y pensare que Naruto es un cabeza de chorlito, pero no, simplemente no_

_- ¿Y que haras Hinata? _

_- Esperare - contesta dejando su taza ya vacia en la mesa - tengo que ver como reacciona el despues de tiempo, si ya no me busca, entonces yo hablare con el, pero como amigos, quisiera decirle que no tengo remordimientos hacia el y saber que penso el sobre todo, para despues seguir cada uno con su camino_

_- Realmente te vas a resignar ¿Te resignaras - pegunta paranoicamente Tenten - haber dime ¿Que sentiste cuando te beso por primera vez? Dime_

_La chica sonrie sin poder evitarlo - Etto..._

_*Recuerdo dentro de este recuerdo*_

_Kiba, Ino, Sakura y Hinata rieron, los chistes de Tenten eran muy divertidos. _

_- Fue muy divertido, estar contigo si es divertido, de tan solo pensar en Shikamaru me pega su aburrida actitud y con Chouji, me da hambre - dice Ino._

_- ¿Enserio?_

_- Claro, de tan solo imaginarme estudiando y comiendo papitas me da jaqueca - contesta haciendo gestos raros - Tu Hinata ¿Que sientes?_

_- Bueno, Kiba es muy divertido, Shino dice cosas que a veces o casi siempre no entiendo, pero es muy amigable y confiable y Akamaru es un tierno amigo, no hay quejas - contesta acariciando a Akamaru._

_- ¿Tierno? Akamaru y yo somos ferozes y fuertes - dabate Kiba._

_Akamaru ladra en apoyo._

_- Pero muy divertidos, tiernos y confiables _

_- Bueno, yo y mi equipo... - Sakura - Sai es algo callado y Naruto es todo un relajo, Sai provoca a Naruto y el explota, yo realmente me siento como la niñera, no solo de ellos tambien de Kakashi-sensei y de Yamato-taichou_

_- Y hablando del rey del ramen, vean por la ventana_

_Todos voltean y ahi se encuentran Konohamaru y Naruto, saludando._

_Kiba y Akamaru saludan de lejos, se despiden y se retiran, las tres chicas se acercan a la ventana._

_- Hola chicas, ¿que hacen en el centro de investigaciones? - Pregunta el rubio._

_- Hola, Naruto, Konohamaru - saluda Sakura - estamos investigando cual de mis dos puños pegan mas fuerte ¿Quieres ayudarnos?_

_O.O' - No, no gracias, despues - balbucea nervioso, luego voltea y - Hola Hinata - sonrie bobamente._

_- Hola - saluda ella sonriendo un poco sonrojada._

_- Por cierto - menciona Tenten tronando sus nudillos y acercandose a el chico - ¿Porque ustedes dos no se han besado? _

_Momento incomodo, Hinata apuntando con una basuca mentalmente a la castaña._

_La tarde paso, Hinata casi mata a Tenten en su mente, la investigacion concluye con exito, todos se reunen por culpa de Chouiji en una barbacoa y fin de la historia._

_- Hoy comi de mas - se queja Chouji ¿Relamnete esta diciendo eso? ¿Cuando considera que no come de mas?_

_Naruto tiene abarazada a la pobre de Hinata, y rie - Ha Chouiji si sigues asi vas a terminar mas gor.._

_Hinata tapa la boca de este por el bien de los dos._

_- Creo que debo irme a casa, papá se enojara si llego tarde hoy - comenta Ino._

_- Te acompaño a casa Ino - ofrece Sai._

_- Oh gracias Sai - ambos sedespiden y se van._

_- Creo que yo tambien me ire, tengo que ir a ver a Tsunade-sensei antes de ir a mi casa - comenta Sakura._

_- Bueno, Shino y yo vivimos en la misma direccion que la Hokage, te acompañaremos ahi - ofrece Shikamaru._

_- Lee, tu y yo debemos ir a llevar a Chouji con Gai-sensei - recuerda Neji - debemos irnos_

_Naruto dice a Hinata - Tengo que ir a ver a Kakashi-sensei al hospital, y despues arreglar algunos asuntos con Iruka-sensei_

_Hinata asiente - Kiba, Tenten, pueden esperarme un poco, para irnos juntos los tres - pide a los unicos dos amigos que quedan._

_Ellos alegan sobre no se que, mientras se sientan en una banca cercana a esperarla._

_- Hinata mañana temprano tengo una mision con Yamato-taichou, no podre verte por tres dias - se lamenta._

_- Lo se Naruto, yo tambien tengo algunas misiones, no te preocupes - sonrie._

_Naruto sonrie, pero no con su tipica sonrisa, sonrie muy extrañamente, una sonrisa que jamas habia visto Hinata, baja la mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco, Hinata levanta una ceja y ladea la cabeza extrañada._

_- Maldicion - grita Kiba enojado._

_Hinata abre los ojos al escuchar tal grito seguido de un ladrido por parte de Akamaru. Cuando los suaves y gentiles labios de Naruto abrazaron los de Hinata. ELLA SE PERDIO TOTALMENTE EN NARUTOLANDIA. _

_Lentamente el chico se separa con una sonrisa enorme dibujada en su rostro - Te veo en tres dias Hinata - da un beso rapido en sus labios y desaparece en una cortina de humo._

_Hinata esta sin emocion alguna expresada en su rostro, se dirigue hacia sus amigos, esta confundida, se siente mitad emocionada mitad no se que. El grito de Kiba la iso sentir mal, Tenten le habia dicho meses atras que el Inozuka se sentia atraido hacia ella, y el grito no fue por mas que celos cuando los miro besandose. _

_Sin palabra alguna en el camino mas que el ADIOS cuando se despide de sus amigos, entra a la mansion directo a su habitacion, asimila las cosas una vez mas, una sonrisa aparece en su rostro y - KYAAAAAAA - aturde a media cuidad peluche._

_El beso de Naruto izo que andadas de confeti y juegos artificiales revantaran en su alma, solo que con efecto retardado, fue SUPERIPERMEGAGENIAL, Tanto que la envio a otra dimencion llamada Uzumaki._

_- ¿Que pasa? - pregunta su padre entrando rapidamente a la habitacion seguido de su hermana y unos seis guardias._

_Hinata abre los ojos - Una araña - ¿que solo se le podia ocurrir una araña cada vez que queria un pretexto? - cayo en mi mejilla y me asuste, es todo, ya la mate_

_*Recuerdo original*_

_- Lo raro es que no recuerdo nada del transcurso, desde que ladie la cabeza, hasta el grito de Kiba, NADA, se me izo eterno, pero no recuerdo nada_

_- Estabas en Narutolandia amiga_

_...__**Naruto cayo al suelo, acto seguido una estaca en sus manos fue encajada, por el ultimo Pain que seguia en pie.**_

_**Todas, y cada una de esas estupidas estacas se le clavaban en el corazon. Todas y cada una de ellas dolian hasta el mas intimo rincon de su alma. Los recuerdos indundaban su mente, creando un dolor mas insoportable en su pecho.**_

_**- Kyaaa - lanzo el golpe, logrando alejar al sujeto - Que cruel, inmovilizar a Naruto-kun con esas barras - penso - ¡No dejare que lastimes mas a Naruto-kun! - aseguro.**_

_**- ¿Refuerzos?**_

_**...Despues del despues del inicio...**_

_**02 Septiembre 2012 **_

_- Oh Hinata ¿Es cierto que tu y Naruto...? - pregunto Ino con su sonrisa persuadidora, como diciendo *ya lo se, solo quiero que tu me lo digas* Era obvio ya que alzaba las cejas y sacarronamente la picaba con el codo._

_Hinata completamente roja - Bu-bueno, Na-na-naruto-ku-kun_

_- Asi es ttebayo - afirmo Naruto entrando a la oficina del Hokage alcanzando a escuchar la pregunta - Los hijos de Hinata llevaran el apellido Uzumaki - expreso sonriente mientras abrazaba a la chica._

_¿Hijos? Gente mirandola, Naruto abrazandola, ella mareada, Gente riendo, ella roja..._

_- ¿Huh? Hinata_

_...Gente mirandola aun mas, ella desmayada._

_- Cielos Naruto ¿Como lograste que te dira un si? - pregunto Kiba._

_- Se desmayo dos veces durante el proceso - informo mientras cargaba en brazos a la pelinegra - Pero acepto ttebayo_

_- Y despues el se desmayo - aporta Tenten._

_- No es cierto, es solo que, humm - balbuceo completamente rojo._

_- No, pero casi - comenta Sakura divertida al igual que todos al ver la cara del rubio._

_''O.O''_

_- Oh, esta despertando ¿Estas bien? Hinata - pregunta Sakura._

_Hinata se sienta de golpe - ¿Que paso? ¿Por qué estoy aqui y no en la torre Kage? ¿Donde esta Naruto? ¿Que paso? - bombardeo a las chicas de preguntas._

_- Calma, calma - pide Tenten - Te desmayaste cuando Naruto te abrazo, despues de eso te tragimos al centro de investigaciones, ya que no despertabas, y teniamos que seguir con las investigaciones de la misiones anteriores_

_- Naruto se fue con Sai, fue a entregar un pergamino - aporto Ino._

_- Dijo que al rato te veia _

_Hinata suspira aliviada._

_- Por dios Hinata, no quiero ni imaginarme que tuvo que pasar el pobre cuando se dieron su primer beso - rie Tenten imaginandose la escena divertida, comica y comprable por unos millones de billones de dolares._

_Ella sonrie de medio lado, notablemente nerviosa - bueno..._

_Sus tres amigas abren enormemente los ojos, casi saliendoseles de sus coyonturas - ¿NANI? - preguntan las tres al mismo tiempo, paranoicamente._

_- Tu y Naruto ¿No se han... besado? _

_- Bu-bueno - ¿No se podia quedar en secreto de confesion, para si misma? - Lo, lo, que pasa, es que, - balbucea jugando con sus dedos - Ambos somos demasiado timidos y nerviosos en ese momento - confiesa._

_¿? - No, no - se niega a si misma la rubia - No me digas que el gran Naruto Uzumaki, el heroe de la cuarta gran guerra ninja, seguro siguiente Hokage... ¿No es capaz de besarte el hombre?_

_Mal echo, jamas debio haberlo contado._

_- Ni que fuera el primero, por dios - reclamo la pelirosa._

_- Anuque si es el primero con una mujer - recuerda la pelicastaña - el primero se lo gano Sasuke_

_=P No me recuerden eso._

_- Bueno dejemos los besos aparte - propone la chica de ojos jade - ¿Es cierto qué... Naruto izo que te engañaran para encontrarse contigo en un lugar y luego se te declaro con una cancion?_

_Hinata suspiro con una sonrisa boba dibujada en el rostro._

_- Cuentanos - exige Ino zarandeando a la pobre chica._

_- Etto... - ¿Que perdia contando lo susedido? - ...Lee-san me pidio que le ayudara en su entrenamiento - comenzo a relatar - Me llevo a un parque de diversiones y me pidio que subiera a la rueda de la fortuna, y que cuando estuviera arriba activara mi byakugan y le dijiera lo que veia a un kilometro al norte de ahi..._

_- ¿Y que viste? - pregunta anciosa la castaña._

_- Dejala terminar_

_- Bueno, Lee-san me pidio que le cuidara un balón justo antes de subir, despues espere mi turno para subir al juego, mientras escuchaba las canciones que el dueño del juego ponia para relajar o entretener a sus clientes - prosiguio con una enorme e intachable sonrisa- cuando llege a la cima active mi byakugan y dirigui la mirada hacia el lugar indicado - sus amigas la miraban con cara de DILO, ANDA DILO - Dedicada con todo mi corazon para ti, era lo que decia un crucigrama echo de cesped podado - al fin - Una cancion nueva y diferente comenzo a sonar, no solo por el radio del dueño del juego, si no por todas y cada una de las bocinas de el parque de diverciones, acto seguido, el balón que estaba a un lado mio se transformo en Naruto y..._

_- Ya veo - corto Sakura - la cancion que se escucho te la dedico el, y justo arriba de la rueda de la fortuna Naruto te declaro sus sentimientos, tu te desmayaste y le dijiste que si_

_- Pero ¿Porque arriba de un juego, y porque un balon? - pregunto Ino._

_- Arriba de la rueda de la fortuna porque el me propuso ser su mejor amiga hace años en el mismo lugar, y un balón porque fue el motivo por el que comenzo todo_

_- Kawaii - esas chicas tienen estrellas en los ojos._

_- Aunque de solo recordar que se trata de Naruto me desiluciona - admite Tenten._

_- Cierto_

_- Bueno, despues de que me dijo... =/ Basicamente que era un angel, bicho raro =) al que él amaba, me izo activar mi byuakugan nuevamente y ver a un kilometro al sur de distancia, donde estaba igualmente escrito un crucigrama echo de cesped, el cual decia, Te amo Hinata ¿Quieres ser la dueña y compañera de mis dias? - suspiro de enamorada con corazon salido de su lugar._

_- Y te desmayaste - aseguro Sakura._

_-_-lll - Hi_

_**...**_

_**- ¡¿Por qué viniste hasta aqui?! - pregunta exaltado el rubio - ¡Vete de aqui rapido! Tu no eres rivala pa...**_

_**Ella asiente, lo tiene muy presente, pero... - Se que eh sido egoista**_

_**- ¡¿De que estas hablando?! - su preocupacion se notaba - ¡No te expongas ante el peligro de esta forma!**_

_**- Estoy aqui porque asi lo quiero - corto firmemente ella - Esta vez, te salvare Naruto-kun - recordo aquellos oscuros momentos de su vida antes de la amistad de el - siempre estaba llorando y dandome por vencida antes de intentarlo siquiera, tome desiciones equivocadas muchas veces, Pero me ayudaste a encontrar mi camino y seguir la dirrecion correcta - a tu lado - Naruto-kun, siempre te observaba, admiraba y queria ser como tu, queria caminar todo el tiempo contigo, tu sonrisa me cambio - ¿A quien no? - es por eso que no tengo miedo de morir si es para protegerte - el momento habia llegado - porque Naruto-kun... TE AMO**_

_..._

_01 diciembre 2012 _

_Con los ojos cerrados, las cejas arugadas, la boca abierta, brazos y piernas extendidas. Si Hinata dormia boca abajo a sus anchas, se habia tirado a su cama literalmente cuando cruzo la puerta de entrada a la mansion Hyuga._

_Acababa de llegar de una mision, una que duro diez dias, diez dias en los que no pudo dormir NADA, bueno si queria morir entonces no importaba, pero NO, y seis, solo seis comidas de agua y pan tuvo esos dias. Literalmente habia ganado una suma muy grande por su mision, pero estaba agotada, fue de ida y vuelta a un pais desonocido, muy lejano al Pais del fuego, que imaginense, para ir a otro pais en ese tiempo, en solo diez dias, si para ir a la aldea de la arena, que es vecina a Konoha, se tardan tres. Basicamente no se detuvo ni para comer, y a toda velocidad, creanme TODA y mas._

_Asi que basicamente Hinata no pensaba levantarse de su cama al menos en tres dias, o al menos hasta que tuviera que cumplir con las obligaciones de su padre. Tampoco le importaba estar toda sudada, con las sandalias todavia puestas y basicamente roncando. Su sueño en ese momento era soñar._

_El celular que cayo junto con ella, a su lado en la cama sono exactamente a las cuatro de la mañana con diez minutos. Odio completamente tener el sueño ligero y no pesado, como antes de ser ninja, pero claro, te tenian que entrenar para eficazmente siempre estar alerta. _

_Busco con su mano dicho aparato y presiono el boton que cancelaba cualquier llamada entrante o alarma. Pero su felicidad no llego, ya que el sonido que emitia el aparato continuaba. Siguio escuchando dicho sonido por exactamente 3 minutos con 31 segundos, se habia resignado a dormir con el sonido, con tal de no levantarse o moverse de su comoda posicion, aunque ni siquiera sabia que era lo que sonaba._

_PERO despues de eso tres minutos algo la izo levantarse, ya que el celular comenzo a emitir un sonido diferente y conocido._

_Abrio enormemente los ojos, tomo el celular y se sento de golpe, cosa que izo que se mareara un poco._

_¿Los Recuerdas? Es evediente, aun y siempre... escucha y no olvides TE AMO_

_Era lo primero que desia el extenso mensaje multimedia enviado por un tal Naruto Uzumaki._

_Lo que la hizo levantar fue el sonido de la primera melodia que su amdo, ex-novio le habia dedicado._

_El mensaje solo decia las palabras anteriores, lo que seguia eran canciones. _

_La primera: LAS LLAVES DE MI ALMA de Vicente Fernandez, que fue el sonido, o mas bien dicho la cancion, anterior que la desperto, la cual no conocia en lo mas minimo ._

_La segunda: GRITARIA del grupo los Telez. La primera cancion que le dedico Naruto a ella, y la que la izo levantar, la cancion que le dedico en un baile, el dia de la fiesta en aniversario a la aldea._

_La tercera: SOLO CONTIGO de grupo Pesado, la cancion que se escucho por todo el parque de diversiones el dia en el que le pidio ser ser su novia._

_La cuarta: NADIE COMO TU de la Oreja de Vango. Cancion que ella le canto un catorce de febrero a el, "Despistadamente"_

_Ultima y Quinta: NO LLEGA EL OLVIDO de Jenni Rivera. Cancion que tambien le canto otro catorce de febrero, cantada frente a toda la aldea, igual que la anterior, pero igualmente "despistada e indirectamente"._

_Miro la hora, ahora marcaba las 4: 14 a.m. Sacudio la cabeza y volvio a leer el texto: Es evediente, aun y siempre... escucha y no olvides TE AMO. _

_Era lo que decia, no habia visto mal. Naruto Uzumaki, si era enviado por el. Meneo de nuevo la cabeza y medito la situacion._

_Volvio a reproducir la primera cancion, se dejo caer a la cama para escucharla con atencion. Despues se reproducio la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta y la ultima._

_Ella quedo dormida nuevamente, despues de seguramente y sin evitarlo, soltar algunas lagrimas._

_..._

_Su hermana izo que se levantara a las 11:30 a.m. No durmio tres dias, pero al menos si un buen rato._

_- Buenos dias padre - saluda mientras sirve el té._

_- Buenos dias Hinata - dijo el - Ino-san me pidio que te diriguieras a su casa a las doce exactas, pero dime ¿Porque estas toda sucia y descuidada? - pregunta extrañado y para Hinata enojado._

_- Bueno, eh llegado de una mision de diez dias hace un par de horas, y me dispuse a descansar un poco antes de aserme padre, ¿Hice mal? - preocupada, su padre es bipolar._

_- Oh bueno, entonces puedes retirarte a aserate y descansar - exclama normalmente, demasiado raro para el gusto de la chica._

_- Gracias padre - se arrodilla haciendo una reverencia - disfrute el té - desea mientras se incorpora, luego toma las bandejas vacias y camina hacia la cocina a dejarlas._

_- Por cierto Hinata - menciona Hiashi antes de que ella salga - Hoy no abra entrenamiento, saldre en la tarde_

_Hinata asiente._

_Se dirigue a la ducha y se dispone a asear su cuerpo. Despues de veinte minutos de una cita con el shampoo y el jabon, Hinata sale de la ducha y se arregla como normalmente lo hace. _

_Cinco minutos antes de las doce, sale de casa en dirrecion a la floreria Yamanaka, donde seguramente esta Ino esperandola._

_Camina tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea, saluda a unas cuantas señoras, aquellas que salen en la mañana a comprar los viveres para la merienda en la tarde. Sonrie al ver los animados niños diriguiendose a la academia, probablemente quiera ser sensei de alguno de ellos, y seguramente alguno de ellos sera sensei de algun posible hijo que tenga en el futuro._

_Llega a la floreria Yamanaka, donde claramente si se encontraba Ino. El fresco olor a rosas y flores le agrada, la gran variedad de colores, formas y tamaños, llama su atencion, mas de lo normal, ya que hay demasiadas flores, mas de lo normal._

_- Oh, hola Hinata - saluda la chica rubia al ver a su amiga en el interior de el local._

_- Buenas tardes Ino-san - saluda diriguiendo su mirada de las rosas a la chica - Mi padre me ah dicho que viniera a esta hora_

_- Si Hinata, te queria pedir un favor amiga_

_La ojiperla ladeo la cabeza, signo de interrogacion - ¿A mi? ¿Un favor?_

_- Si a ti - Ino asintio - ¿Me ayudarias?_

_Hinata lo medito - Mientras no sea algo embarazoso o vegonzoso, esta bien_

_La rubia sonrio - No te preocupes - exclamó - mira te explico, en Konoha hoy se dara inaguracion a un salon de entretenimiento_

_- ¿Salon de entretenimiento? - interrogo con una ceja alzada._

_- Es como un cuarto de juegos, con maquinas de baile, karaoke, videojuegos, futbolito... - explico - ...ya sabes todo eso_

_- ¿Y para que queremos eso en Konoha? - cuestiono._

_- No lo se, lo que importa es que me acaban de avisar apenas ayer que tengo un pedido de ellos para la inaguracion de hoy y..._

_- Y quisieras que te ayude a terminar todos los arreglos a tiempo - completo la Hyuga sonriendo._

_- Bueno, a ti te gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas, y yo necesito ayuda ¿Si? - suplico con cara de gatito tierno._

_- Bien, sabes que si te ayudo - respondio rodando lo ojos._

_- Hola, hola amigas - saluda una castaña desde la entrada del local._

_- Hola Tenten - saludan ambas._

_- Tambien eh pedido ayuda a Tenten, Hinata, asi terminaremos mas rapido _

_- Que bien, trabajaremos las tres juntas, Tenten-san - comenta._

_- Si Hinata, el trabajo sera mas entretenido y divertido - responde - solo no te vayas a comer los chocolates_

_Chispita en la cabeza y el estomago de Hinata - ¿Chocolate?_

_- Si, no solo haremos arreglos florales, si no tambien una barra de dulces - informa - tambien los carteles, el arreglo de la fuente de sodas, el logo de la compañia echo por una extra..._

_- Basicamente los decorados de todo el local - corta Tenten._

_- ¿Chocolate? - repite la pelinegra - ¿Relamente me piden que no coma chocolate?_

_- Podras comer todo el que quieras en la inaguracion, tambien abra una fuente de chocolate - responde la castaña - claro, si te desides a ir tambien._

_Los ojos color perla se iluminaron._

_- Siganme - dice Ino - por aqui estan todas las cosas que necesitaremos - caminan hacia la parte trasera de la floreria y se encuentran con una enorme mesa llena de listones, laminas, dulces, OO chocolate, basicamente todo lo necesario para hacer cuanto arreglo se pueda._

_- No sabia que aparte de arreglos florales hacias todos estos mas - dice Hinata tomando una lamina._

_- Quisiera tener suficiente dinero como para comprarme un elefante - comenta Tenten tomando una moneda de chocolate._

_Sus dos amigas interrcambian miradas._

_- ¿Y para que demoios quieres un elefante? - pregunta Ino._

_- No necesito un elefante - responde ella - ¡Solo quiero todo ese dinero!_

_Si no habia duda, Hinata y sus amigas eran raras. _

_La tarde entera se la pasaron haciendo esto y lo otro, no solo las chicas, tambien Sai, Kiba, Shino, Teuchi y Ayame. A quienes integraron despues de darse cuenta que no acabarian a tiempo. Pero no fue aburrido, Hinata y Kiba decoraron panquesitos e hicieron la barra de dulces. Teuchi y Ayame ayudaron hornendo los panquesitos y galletas. Ino y Tenten hicieron los arreglos florales y Sai con Shino hicieron unos artisticos carteles y anuncios._

_- Vamos Hinata, algun chiste te debes de saber - anima Kiba,_

_- Si todos hemos contado ya al menos cinco - apoya Ino._

_- Etto... - duda - mis chistes son malos_

_- Vamos intentalo_

_- Bueno - duda pero al final cuanta uno de todos modos - Un dia mueren dos hombres llamados Luis, uno es taxista y otro sacerdote. El primero en llegar a las puertas del cielo es el taxista: "Pasa hijo mio" le dice San pedro, al tiempo en que le entrega un manto de seda dorada y un baston de plata. Luego llega el sacerdote: "Pasa, hijo mio" le dice San pedro, al tiempo en qe le entrega un manto polvoriento y una rama de baston. El sacerdote exclama: "Debe haber una una equivocacion, yo soy Luis el sacerdote". Pero el santo replica: "No hay ninguna equivocacion, te explicaré: cuandó tu predicabas la gente se dormía, pero cuando Luis el taxista manejaba, la gente rezaba"._

_Hinata se sonroja al terminarlo, sabe que es malo._

_Teuchi, Ayame, Ino, Tenten y sorprendentemente Shino sueltan unas carcajadas._

_- No entendi - exclama Kiba - ¿Y tu Sai? _

_- Entendi, pero aun no eh aprendido a mostrar emociones de diversion, en raíz ambu nos lo prohibian - contesta._

_- Es obvio, ya que - dice Shino - El taxista manejaba y el sacerdote solo hablaba, es decir..._

_- No entiendo nada - debate el Inozuka - solo me confundes mas_

_- Oh Kiba-san, lo que pasa es que como el taxista no manejaba bien la gente rezaba por su vida, y realmente rezaban mas con el que con el sacerdote, ya que este en misa solo dormia a la gente, por eso - explico Ayame._

_Kiba lo medito UN POCO, saco un laboratorio quimico de no se donde, izo calculos en internet, con los dedos, con la calculadora, se lo conto a diez personas mas, leyo un libro completo y..._

_- HAHAHAHAHA - carcajeo - ya le entendi_

_-_-lll_

_Y al fin, a las ocho de la noche terminaron de colocar todo en el "Salon de entretenimiento"._

_- Hinata, dime que vendras - exigue Tenten con el rostro fruncido._

_Ella izo un gesto - Pero mirame - extendio los brazos - estoy toda sucia y cansada._

_- Vamos Hinata, Kurenai-sensei me dijo que no habra ninguna mision por lo pronto, podemos descansar despues - insiste Kiba arriba de Akamaru - Ademas mi hermana Hana vendra y le alegrara verte_

_- Demo..._

_- Esta dicho, Hinata confirma que si vendra - grita Tenten_

_- Yo no eh dicho... - debate la pelinegra._

_- Recuerda la fuente de chocolate - le susurra Tenten._

_Hinata sonrie tontamente - Vendre - confirma._

_Se despide de sus amigos y se encamina hacia su casa, donde recuerda lo ocurrido en la madrugada de ese mismo dia, ¿Que sucederia ahora? ¿Realmente era cierto lo que decia el mensaje? ¿Acaso lo veria esa noche en la inaguracion?_

_Dejo de complicarse la vida y salto a un tejado, otro y otro, hasta llegar a la mansion Hyuga. Donde rapidamente entro a la ducha por segunda vez ese dia. _

_No se puso nada en especial, de echo la pesada chamarra color lila y un pans negro junto con sus sandalias ninja, eran su compañia esa noche, como siempre._

_Como de costumbre, Kiba y Tenten pasaron por ella a las nueve de la noche, pero ahora tambien con Hana Inozuka, aunque Hinata tambien pidio a su hermana rara que la acompañara, es decir Hanabi fue basicamente obligada a ir._

_Charlaron en el camino hacia Konoha crazy life, si asi se llamaba el dichoso lugar, no estaba tan mal el sitio. Solo que no era un lugar que frecuentaran mucho los shinobi, pero sinceramente estaba echo por uno, o mas bien por dos: Gai y Lee._

_Habian alegado algo sobre la llama de juventud, su salario casi de toda su vida, la primavera no aprovechada y juventud eterna, y sobre que querian traer algo nuevo a la villa._

_El chiste es que llegaron, Hinata asalto una fuente de chocolate, en la cual Akamaru se baño despues, Tenten y Kiba jugaron un videojuego virtual llamado Halo (Halo es propiedad de Microsoft Corporation, yo solo juego y me divierto con el)._

_Hana y Hanabi trataban de ganarle a una extraña maquina que les decia que pasos de baile seguir, a la cual consideraron una gran herramienta de entrenamiento._

_- Matalo, matalo - gritaba desesperadamente y notablemente algo mas imperactiva la Hyuga mayor - No te mueras, MATALO - exiguia al pobre sargento mientras presionaba continuamente el boton A._

_- ¡Gane! - celebro Ino, contra quien competia._

_Hinata entrecerro los ojos mirando el monitor - Mono tonto - agrego entredientes._

_- El Karaoke se ve interesante, vamos chicas - pide Hana._

_Las chicas se levantan de los sofá donde estan y siguen a Hana y Tenten hasta una mesa, donde las Hyuga, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouiji, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru, Neji (Quien ya no odia a Hinata) Kurenai y su hijo estan sentados. Disfrutando todos de alguna botana o bebida._

_Lee acaba de ganar en el Karaoke contra Tsume, la mama de Kiba._

_- Esto es un destierro - exclama la Inozuka - Eligire a tus siguientes contrincantes Lee - proclama de forma que nadie se negara a eso - Kiba, Shino, suban aca arriba y paten traseros - ordena mientras señala a las victimas._

_- ¿Huh?_

_Basicamente el perro de Tsume los arrastra al escenario._

_- Bien - dice Lee - Gai-sensei, rellenemos con algo de juventud - pide mientras apunta hasta el sitio donde se encuentra el otro loc... es decir el sensei, que esta en la posicion de DJ._

_- Esto no es nada - anima Kiba - aunque sea estupido y no tenga que ver con el mundo shinobi lo aceptare_

_- Asi es, ya que..._

_La musica de la cancion empieza interrumpiendo al pobre de Shino. Ambos chicos toman con determinacion el microfono y se preparan para cantar, y ganar._

_(ENDING 1 DE SEKOTAI YAKUINDOMO)_

_Oh no, es de mañana_

_Hi, ¿Que hora es?_

_Fu, esta bien , solo cinco minutos mas_

_¿He? necesito apurarme, con algo de leche caliente._

_Go, estoy totalmente lista para el dia._

_Ambos chicos fruncen el ceño al comprender la letra, pero sobre todo al escuchar las risas de los presentes. PERO no se rendiran._

_Girar en la esquina con una tostada en la boca_

_Y chocar, alli es donde me enamoro._

_Detente, ¿No estas viendo demasiado anime?_

_Mi pasatiempo es fantasear, yo soy lo que mis pasatiempos son_

_Las risas no se pueden detener, Ahora todos comprenden porque nadie le gana en hacer ridiculos a Lee, y piensan ambos chicos del equipo ocho en rendirse por su imagen y orgullo, pero Tsume es mas peligrosa._

_Todo es parte de los dias de jueventud._

_Hi, hi. El primer periodo en la piscina es tan rediculo._

_Estos dias relmente tienes que decir "buen trabajo"_

_Sinadoytomofuerzainnecesariaentonceslasgotassalpic artambienlaprimaveraazul_

_¿Que demonios era eso? Kiba y Shino, aunque los matara la mamá del primero, dejaron de cantar. Aunque no por eso el publico dejo de reir._

_- Asi se hace Lee - felicita Gai-sensei-juventud-eterna por el microfono - Nadie podra ganarte, eres el rey_

_- Eso es injusto - debate Kiba aun sonrojado por su ridiculo - exigo un contrataque_

_- Entonces Kiba-san ¿Deseas retarme de nuevo? - pregunta Lee con deje inocente._

_- ¡Pero ni siquiera cantaste! - reclama - Y si, seras derrotado - se gira hacia donde el  
DJ se encuentra - Gai-sensei, prepare una cancion, una que escoga al azar - pide._

_- Entonces, ya veo, estas seguro de derrotar a Rock Lee - dice Shino a Kiba._

_- No te engañes ni iluciones Shino, no cantare de nuevo - apunta a la mesa donde antes estaba sentada - Hinata sera quien le destroze el trasero a Lee_

_Todos voltean a ver a la chica, mientras ella se queda en pausa, con la boca abierta y el chocolate que estaba apunto de comerse en el aire._

_- ¿Nani? - pregunta horrorizada con las cejas arrugadas. SIEMPRE querian usarla para ese tipo de cosas._

_- Vamos Hinata, canta - anima su sensei a su lado, Kurenai con su hijo sentado en piernas._

_Ella baja el chocolate y arruga mas las cejas - ¿Yo?_

_- Anda, canta_

_- Vamos ganale_

_- Sube y destroza traseros _

_-_-lll La gente, o el publico no le ayudaba en nada._

_- Vamos Hinata, hazlo por mi, hazlo por tu equipo - y lo que dijo Kiba ayudaba aun menos._

_- Vamos Hinata - dice Hanabi sentada a su otro lado - jamas te eh escuchado cantar, sube y gana_

_Hinata toma el chocolate que no comio y lo mete a su boca, se pone de pie y dice - Intentare hacerlo - promete no muy convencida._

_La gente "Festeja"_

_Ella sube al escenario mientras Shino y Kiba regresan a su lugar._

_- Entonces, estas segura de vencerme Hinata, digno de ti - dice Lee, Hinata no entiende._

_- ¿Que cantare?_

_- La cancion anunciada en la pantalla grande - señala Rock._

_Hinata lee lo indicado y sus nervios aumentan - Jamas la eh escuchado - proclama - ¿como puedo seguir el ritmo? - realmente no importa, ella pone el ritmo, pero como siempre quiere librarse._

_Lee saca su celular y pone un pedazo de la cancion - Usa de guia este ritmo - Hinata mata a Lee mentalmente._

_Toma el microfono y se pocisiona frente a la pantallota,en su rostro el tono sube a uno inmensamente rojo, su nervios son notables y al momento en el que comienza a reproducirse la cancion ella casi se desmaya. _

_Lee se considera de ella y pide que detengan la musica, sabe que la chica toca el piano y justamente tienen uno en el eccenario, junto con unos cuantos instrumentos, Asi que propone que no solo cante, si no que tambien toque para que eso le sirva un poco mas de ayuda, para que se respalde con el piano._

_La chica le agradece y acepta. Lee pone las llaves de musica correspondientes a la cancion a dispocision de la pelinegra._

_..._

_Hinata comenzo a presionar las teclas del Piano, estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que, jamas habia cantado sola, o al menos sin compañia, Tenten siempre estaba con ella obligadamente._

_Y ahora mismo la mayoria de las miradas estaban sobre ella. Ella estaba sola sin alguien que hiciera el ridiculo a su lado, con ella._

_Diriguio su mirada de las blancas y negras teclas del piano a la pantalla gigante a un costado del escenario y ahora frente a ella, aunque un poco mas chica que la que era para el publico en general._

_(Recomendable escucharla para leer la parte del fic: Oveboard Ft Jessica Jarell)._

_It feels like we've been out at sea, whoa  
So back and forth that's how it seems, whoa  
And when I wanna talk you say to me  
That if it's meant to be it will be  
Whoa oh no  
So crazy is this thing we call love  
And now that we've got it we just can't give up  
I'm reaching out for you  
Got me out here in the water  
And I _

_Cantaba al ritmo del pequeño pedazo que Lee le habia permitido escuchar de la cancion como guia, Y Bueno, no lo estaba haciendo tan pesimo, aunque estaba sumamente nerviosa.  
__  
I'm overboard  
And I need your love  
Pull me up  
I can't swim on my own  
It's too much  
Feels like I'm drowning without your love  
So throw yourself out to me  
My lifesaver  
(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)  
My lifesaver  
(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)  
Whoa _

_**I never understood you when you'd say,**_

_La chica se detiene al notar el dueto en la cancion, es decir, una voz intrusa cantando esa parte._

_whoa __**  
**__Wanted me to meet you halfway, whoa  
Felt like I was doing my part  
You kept thinking you were coming up short  
It's funny how things change cause now I see  
Oh whoa _

_Abrio enormemente los ojos cuando reconocia dicha voz, quedo paralizada, sin el poder de voltear a ver a aquella persona. "Siendo tu te admiro, yo ni aunque me maten cantaria mas que en la regadera JAMAS"_

_Naruto se planto a su lado sonriendo y cantando, Hinata seguia perdida y callada, pero curiosamente aun tocando el piano._

_So crazy is this thing we call love  
And now that we've got it we just can't give up  
I'm reaching out for you  
Got me out here in the water  
And I_

_Hinata al fin sale de su transe y comprende todo: La letra de la cancion la llegada del rubio, el publico que al no sorprenderse queda en evidencia que eran todos complices, o al menos la mayoria._

_La cara de sus amigos, de Kakashi-sensei, la sonrisa de todos, incluso de Kiba, quien al parecer esta feliz por ambos chicos._

_Y entonces vuelve a cantar:_

_I'm overboard (overboard)  
And I need your love  
Pull me up  
I can't swim on my own  
It's too much (it's too much)  
Feels like I'm drowning (ohh)  
Without your love  
So throw yourself out to me  
My lifesaver_

Oh  
It's supposed to be some give and take I know  
But you're only taking and not giving anymore  
So what do I do  
Cause I still love you  
(I still love you baby)  
And you're the only one who can save me

Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh ...

_...La cancion finaliza, Hinata mira confundida a Naruto, el publico aplaude y grita - BESO - Chismosamente._

_Naruto sonrie, la toma de la mano y ambos desaparecen en una cortina de humo._

_Reaparecen a la orilla del bosque de la aldea, donde todo es paz, tranquilidad y belleza natural._

_Hinata baja un poco la mirada arruga un poco las cejas y deside hablar - Naruto..._

_Calla al sentir un abrazo por parte del rubio, siente el calor e irresistible aroma de él, basicamente quiere derretirse en sus brazos y abrazarlo con toda el alma, pero deside duramente no hacerlo, y no corresponde al abrazo del chico, aun no. _

_- Hinata, te extrañe tanto - menciona Naruto mientras soba la espalda de la chica._

_- Naruto-Kun - llama ella tratando de separarse, pero solo consigue que Naruto apreite mas el abrazo, ella suspiro y comienza a relajarse._

_- Lo se Hinata, soy el mayor de los estupidos - dice Naruto._

_Ella suspira y luego lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas - Sabes que no me gusta que te digas asi - regaña, luego se remueve un poco y el abrazo termina, ambos quedan frente al otro. Ella intenta hablar pero Naruto la detiene._

_- Escucha Hinata - pide - Perdoname por lo anterior - ella abre nuevamente la boca para decir algo, pero igualmente pone un dedo en su boca pidiendo que lo escuche - Se que nuestros problemas comenzaron cuando Sakura me confeso sus sentimientos, pero ambos sabemos que ni ella ni tu tienen la culpa, el culpable soy yo. Cuando ella me dijo eso yo quede completamente confundido y comenze actuar diferente, contigo yo sentia que no me tenias confianza y que pensabas lo peor de mi y hasta tal vez pense que me ibas a abandonar para dejarle el camino libre a ella, con ella era diferente, ni siquiera tenia bien definido que sentia por ella exactamente._

_Y parece que le leyo la mente a Hinata, por que ella si algun dia llegara a estar de mas en una relacion se quitaria para dejarle el paso libre a quienes seguramente se lo merecen._

_- Despues comenze a llenarme de tontos celos, te observaba cuando platicabas con Kiba y Shino, hablabas con casi total seguridad, cuando conmigo eras muy penosa y algo cerrada, despues de eso buscaba cualquier cosa que pudiera reclamarte y comenze a originar las peleas entre nosotros y cuando tu me terminaste me senti lleno de ira y rabia, queria matar a quien fuera que se me pusiera enfrente - admitio - pero despues de reflexionarlo me di cuenta que no era eso, si no dolor, y para desahogar todo aquel dolor que guardaba comenze a entrenar y entrenar, no podia parar, dure dos dias asi..._

_Hinata sentia su corazon aprisionado por un puño._

_- Hasta que llegaron Akamaru y Kiba - eso desperto un gran interes en la chica - al principio estaba furioso, pero luego comenzamos a platicar, me izo reflexionar todo lo que habia sucedido, me confeso que el te amaba, y me prometio paterme el trasero si no te hacia feliz, hablamos, hablamos y hablamos, y me izo comprender lo tanto que te amaba, izo que mi mente se aclarara y me ayudo a llegar hasta aqui_

_- ¿Kiba? - pregunto la chica confundida, segun ella Naruto no era de todo agrado para Kiba, como para que hubiera echo eso._

_- Asi es, tenemos unos grandes y buenos amigos - sonrio - Sakura no es para mi mas que una compañera de equipo, que es casi como mi hermana, eso comprendi el dia en que me beso_

_Hinata lo miro algo atonita._

_- Fue despues de cinco dias de haber terminado, durante una mision - explico - en algun momento de mi vida pense estar atraido hacia ella, pero cuando ella me beso comprendi que no era asi - sonrie tiernamente - ¿Sabes porque? Porque mi corazon me indico otra cosa, El beso de Sakura no agito nada, pero cada uno de tus unicos besos me hicieron revivir una parte que estaba muerta dentro de mi_

_- ¿De verdad? - ni ella misma se lo creia, estaba bien que ella entraba a Narutolandia y veia juegos artifiiales y mariposas cuando el la besaba, pero jamas se puso a pensar en el efecto que provocaria ella en el._

_- Mas que verdad - afirma el chico - ¿Sabes? Cuando yo me comenze a sentir atraido hacia ti, sabia que tenia un fuerte sentimiento hacia ti, uno inexplicable, y ni siquiera sabia exactamente que era lo que habia en ti que ocacionaba eso, despues lo supe, pero no lo comprendi hasta que aceptaste ser mi novia ¿Sabes porque me enamore de ti? Tal y como lo dice la cancion que te dedique el dia en el parque, tu angelical sonrisa me hinoptizo hasta el alma, y los dias que estuvimos separados, no tenerte a diaro entristeze mi vida, porque si, Solo contigo tengo todo y estas echa especialmente para que yo viva, me tienes loco, no te imaginas el efecto que causan en mi tus besos, por eso - el chico Uzumaki se arodilla frente a la chica - te hare nuevamente esta propuesta, te propongo ser la dueña y compañera de mi vida ¿Aceptas?_

_Ella se dejo caer de rodillas, y sorprendiendo al rubio lo tomo un un fuerte abrazo. El asintio levemente, volviendose hacia ella la ve intensamente a los ojos. Su mano acaricia su mejilla._

_El rostro de ella automaticamente se acomodo en esa mano fuerte y el acaricio su cien con el pulgar. Sin pensarlo, Hinata dejo que su cuepo se derritiera en el de él, y él deslizó sus manos hacia la espalda de ella._

_- Hinata - susurro Naruto entre el cabello de ella - ¿Sabes cuando coemnze a enamorarme de ti? Ese dia en la mision que nos toco juntos, cuando me martille el dedo - sonrio - Se que lo hiciste accidentalmente, pero, te escuche reir, Adoro tu risa embriagante y espontanea, el modo como lloras con las canciones tristes. La sinceridad de tu rostro. Cualquiera puede leerte como noticia de primera plana. Me parece admirable tu valor y determinacion_

_Ella queria que tambien lo admiraba, como salvo a todo el mundo shinobi, como la defendio de aquellos niños a los que accidentalmente tiro su helado, de su primo Neji, en los examenes Chunnin, todo. Como su corazon se derretia como mantequilla cada vez que le veia o que el habria su alma para compartir sus sentimientos y pensamientos privados._

_Ambos se pusieron de pie, ella se puso de puntitas y lo beso. Los brazos de el se cerraron en torno a ella, el la beso tan tiernamente que los ojos de ella lagrimearon._

_- Gracias Naruto-kun - dijo ella una vez separados - Gracias por ser parte de mi vida_

_- Gracias a ti_

_Hinata sonrio - Asi que "__ni aunque me maten cantaria mas que en la regadera" eh_

_Naruto inflo los cachetes - no fue exactamente mi idea, todos quedarmos de acuerdo, hasta Kiba izo el ridiculo por ti_

_Hinata rio - cantas muy bonito, pero aun me sigo preguntando - Naruto ladeo la cabeza - Si a ti te gusta el Rock, Rap y Hip-hop ¿Como es que me dedicas canciones de otro tipo?_

_- Canciones que escuchas en el sendero de la feliz vida_

_..._

_**- Detente, Hinata, no vengas**_

_**El dolor en su cuerpo... **_

_**¡ YO NO HUIRE NUNCA! **_

_**...no era algo mas fuerte...**_

_**LA GENTE NO PUEDE CAMBIAR... ¡TE EQUIVOCAS! ESTOY SEGURO ¡ELLA PUEDE!**_

_**...que su determinacion...**_

_**¡VAMOS HINATA!**_

_**...por ayudar al chico rubio...**_

_**SIEMPRE TE CONSIDERE, NEGATIVA, TITUBEANTE Y RARA**_

_**...Que relmente amaba...**_

_**PERO ME GUSTA LA GENTE COMO TU ¿SABES?**_

_**...no le importaba morir por el porque...**_

_**- No entiendo ¿Porqué alguien tan debil como tu intenta resistir esto? - pregunto el Pain frente a ellos - Acaso... ¿Quieres morir?**_

_**... todo eso porque - Yo no retrocedo a mis palabras, ESE ES MI CAMINO NINJA.**_

_**...**_

_**- VES - DICE EL AMOR A LA AMISTAD - TE DIJE QUE ELLOS DOS TERMINARIAN JUNTOS Y NO ME RENDIRIIA, PORQUE ESE ES MI CAMINO NINJA, Y YO NO RETROCEDO A MI PALABRAS. ESE ERA TODO EL CAMINO QUE TENIAN QUE RECORRER, ELLOS SI SON NINJA.**_

_**-_-lll**_

_**...**_

_**Wuano.**_

_**Bueno aqui esta mi aportacion para el grupo Naruhina, aunque no lo iba a entregar porque no tenia nada debido a que se borro el disco duro completo de mi lap =(**_

_**Que este aqui se lo debo al manga: El equipo siete. que me alegro tanto que desde las 12:48 a.m empeze a escribir hasta las siete de la mañana y no dormi.**_

_**Eso porque realmente mi tiempo esta agotado, y perdonen, no soy tan detallista y explicable en este fic, por cuestiones del tiempo no pude agregar mucho drama. TAMPOCO DOMINO EL ESPAÑOL, PERDONEN LA MALA ORTOGRAFIA.**_

_**En fin, esta historia basicamente es la mia con el baka de mi novio, ADAPTADA AL UNIVERSO NARUTO.**_

_**SI duramos tres años de mejores amigos y el se me declaro y yo no sentia nada por el nos separamos y medio año despues me enamoro yo de el. Dure como cuatro años y medio en la misma situacion, con nada mas que los ridiculos que tenia que pasar frente a el por culpa de mis amigas. Le cante en varias ocaciones (Sin desirle) y despues volvimos a coincidir en algo que iso que volvieramos a convivir, medio año despues se me declara en la feria, no peleamos y reconciliamos.**_

_**Lo curioso es que nosotros nos conocimos en Olton, Estados Unidos. Por primera vez, como a los cuatro años, y nos hicimos amigos. Despues de que nos distanciamos ambos vinimos a parar a la misma secundaria en San Luis Potosi, Mexico. Y el destino siempre nos une, ya que tambien nos hemos encontrado en San antonio, EUA y Monterrey MX.**_

_**Tengo un gran amigo que se llama Kele, quien es Kiba en la historia, y una ex-mejor amiga llamada Maritza que hace el papel de Sakura, con quien eh intentado arreglar las cosas y me ignora, pero algun dia al menos hablare con ella, aunque no nos reconciliemos.**_

_**Bye.**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER.**_


End file.
